With every heartbeat I have left, I'll defend your every breath
by Saint Litchi
Summary: [AU] Et il rêvera. Il ne vivait que pour ça, depuis cinq ans. Rêver. Parce qu'il faisait ces rêves en boucles, parce qu'il subissait ses propres actions passées encore, et encore. Et qu'il espérait chaque nuit pouvoir changer quelque chose. Sauver, aimer, aider ne serait-ce que cette version onirique. [2p!France x Canada]
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy toi !

Alors, je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser de notes en début -ou fin- d'histoires, de chapitres, mais, étant donné que c'est ma première fiction longue, je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de communiquer un peu avec toi qui a le courage et la gentillesse de me lire...? Etant donné que j'aurais pas mal de choses à dire, souvent.

Quelques petites précisions s'imposent peut-être, hm. Dans le synopsis, il y a marqué "2PFrance x Canada", mais c'est, un peu plus compliqué que ça. Disons que pour ces, hm, trois premiers chapitres, c'est simplement Francis. Les choses prennent une autre tournure ensuite. Cette fiction est assez spéciale dans son plot, et je ne saurais - et je ne veux - pas vraiment expliquer. J'espère que tu auras le courage de la suivre, et j'espère que tu l'appréciera ! En attendant, merci d'avoir cliqué, et, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Oh, voyons Mattie. Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne te voit que tu dois négliger ton sens de la mode à ce point ~ »

Il avait toujours ces mots là. Ces mots qui lui rappelaient à quel point il n'existait pas aux yeux de tous, mais des mots qui pourtant le faisaient remarquer soudainement. Attirant leur œil moqueur sur ses grands pulls d'un rouge et blanc délavés, un peu trop vieux et abîmés peut-être, mais auxquels lui n'avait jamais rien eu à reprocher. Il ajoutait rarement autre chose. Il le regardait quotidiennement, de la tête aux pieds, affichait des sourcils froncés et un sourire quelque peu désespéré, lâchait son commentaire et tournait le dos. En soit, il n'avait jamais été le pire d'eux tous. Mais il a toujours été celui dont les paroles étaient les plus douloureuses. Parce qu'il se comportait comme s'ils étaient proches ; ils étaient loin de l'être. Matthew n'avait jamais été proche de quiconque, pendant sa scolarité. Trop effacé, trop timide, trop silencieux. Un garçon qui était là sans être là, qui ne se démarquait pas et que personne ne démarquait. Allant sur ses dix-sept ans, à moins de deux ans de l'âge adulte, il restait ce même enfant qu'il y a des années, ce même air un peu perdu, souvent mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas où était sa place. Mais, en même temps, on ne peut grandir sans les autres. Et « les autres », ainsi que le principe de « lien social » étaient un monde et un vocabulaire que Matthew n'arrivait pas à se figurer. Mais _lui_ , lui donnait cette impression. En le voyant chaque jour, le saluant chaque matin, d'un « Mattie » qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, quand le « Matthieu » à la française par lequel il avait commencé lui avait semblé impersonnel. Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien d'autre. Sauf sa pique quotidienne, il semblait l'oublier par la suite. Il parlait avec d'autres, il vivait avec d'autres. Il ne le regardait pas le reste de la journée, laissant le regard de Matthew se perdre à chaque fois sur cette personne dont il ne savait quoi penser, ce jeune homme qui le rendait si confus. Parfois, assez rarement pour que ça le marque quelques jours, l'autre le regardait aussi, et leurs regards se croisaient. Et alors que le canadien rougissait à vue d'oeil et baissait les yeux, l'autre se contentait d'un sourire sans doute plus qu'un brin moqueur, mais qui ne sonnait pas foncièrement méchant. Souvent, quelques uns de ses amis se tournaient alors et voyaient l'invisible, le temps de rire eux aussi, et de passer à autre chose.

Matthew les regardait de loin. Ca aurait été bien plus simple que Francis l'ignore comme tout le monde l'a toujours ignoré. Ca lui aurait empêché d'en attendre un peu plus à chaque fois, empêché de se sentir un peu plus terne quand sa remarque du jour connaissait son point. Elle n'était jamais très gentille, peut-être un peu désagréable, quand on y repensait. Ses pulls rouges et blancs qu'il ne remplaçait que par des t-shirt à motifs de feuilles d'érables étaient les seuls dans lesquels il se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Ceux qu'il mettait enfant, quand il habitait encore au Canada. Il les avait acheté en plus grande taille, et au final n'avait jamais vraiment changé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le changement, Matthew. Et il était encore sûrement bien trop accroché au passé. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il continuait, et il vivait. Malgré sa solitude, il allait au lycée, il apprenait, et malgré le vide total de projets d'avenir, il était assidu, et plutôt bon. Les professeurs remplissaient ses bulletins la plupart du temps avec des « bon trimestres », « élève discret », sans savoir quoi marquer d'autre, souvent parce qu'on l'oubliait et qu'on ne s'aidait que de sa note pour oser un commentaire. C'était comme ça, et il vivait comme ça, depuis des années. Et évidemment, que c'était blessant, mais, il ne pouvait ni changer ni changer les autres. Alors il s'y faisait. Et il s'y était fait, toutes ces années. Il avait trouvé son calme et son quotidien. Jusqu'à, cette année là ? Sûrement. Jusqu'à ce que cette année scolaire là, il eu ce jeune homme là, _Francis Bonnefoy,_ avec son accent français et ses cheveux mi-long, d'un blond plus vif que le sien, et ses yeux bleus aussi, de grands yeux bleus qui semblaient tout voir tant et si bien que le jour des présentations, sous le regard ahuri de certains personnes qui semblaient seulement le remarquer, il a tendu une main à Matthew, avec ce grand sourire sorti d'on ne sait où, et qu'il s'est présenté.

« Bonjour, j'espère qu'on passera une bonne année en tant que camarades ! »

Et le canadien, les yeux écarquillés, a répondu un simple « oui » étouffé, qu'il a eu du mal à bégayer, et lui a serré la main d'une main qui ne cessait de trembler. Se rendant difficilement compte qu'on lui parlait.

Cependant, il n'a pas pu devenir ami avec Francis. Le français était bien trop intéressant, bien trop bavard, avait un charme fou et un accent français peu résistible. Il n'a pas tardé à devenir dès sa première année de lycée ce genre de garçons que tout le monde connaissait, ne serait-ce que de nom. Et avec qui tout le monde voulait parler. Alors, oui, Matthew comprit, mais Matthew n'affrontait pas le monde et le laissait donc prendre son maigre espoir d'amitié. Ca n'avait rien de grave. Ca faisait mal, mais ça n'avait rien de grave. Ils ont passé l'année scolaire ainsi, et la suivante aussi. Avec une remarque par jour qui à chaque fois réveillait quelque chose dans l'esprit du canadien, quelque chose qui avait un arrière goût d'une amertume qui lui prenait la gorge. Il sentait quelque chose, aussi. Quelque chose grandir en lui, quelque part dans son coeur, peut-être, et il refusait d'y penser, parce que ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Parce que s'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, il allait poser un mot dessus et que ce mot n'avait pas sa place ici, en cet être, et que ça finirait sûrement si mal.

« Eh, Francis, il a un crush sur toi ou… ? » Il avait sûrement dit ça sans remarquer que celui dont on parlait était si proche, mais c'était habituel. Ca lui avait fait remonter un frisson dans le dos, parce qu'il savait que le français sentait sa présence d'ici, et qu'il souriait encore, de ce même rictus qui devenait si… Lui qui était si proche, qui était passé par là, qui avait entendu la phrase simplement en passant, avait-il envie de connaître la réponse ? Non. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de choses. Mais, Matthew, il était pétrifié. Malgré ce que lui hurlait son esprit – lui hurlait si fort, comme s'il tentait de l'assourdir – il ne pouvait bouger. Il s'est arrêté, il a regardé Francis en face et Gilbert qui faisait face au français. « Hm ? » Qui lança ses cheveux dans le vent comme il en avait souvent l'habitude. Ses jambes croisées, comme c'était souvent le cas, sur l'un des nombreux bancs du lycée.

« Oh, tu veux parler de Matthieu ?

\- Matthew.

\- Matthieu. Mais, qu'importe. Et ça fait un moment déjà, vous êtes les seuls à être aussi aveugles. Quand à ses sentiments, oh, que devrais-je en faire ? Je veux dire, c'est évident, que c'est impossible, c'est marqué sur mon front, mais – »

L'intéressé s'en alla sans chercher à en entendre plus. Ca suffisait, non ? Et puis, il connaissait la réponse d'avance. Il l'avait toujours connue. Il n'avait jamais espéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à espérer, de toute manière ? Rien. Parce que – mince, sa tête tournait. Vraiment. Il se laissa asseoir contre un ces arbres dont l'écorce était abîmée, sur laquelle il s'appuya trop déchira légèrement sa peau entre les mailles de son pull. Tout cela avait-il un sens ? Il ne savait même pas, il n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait, alors pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Le français n'avait jamais rien été qu'une personne qui le voyait. Et aussi singulier puisse ce fait être, ce n'était en rien suffisant pour qu'il se sente si confus, et, maintenant, si mal ? Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'arbre. Il respira. Ferma les yeux. Ca ira. Il a enduré pire, bien pire. Ce n'était que Francis. Un camarade. Dans le pire des cas, un 'crush' à sens unique. Ca ira. Evidemment que ça ira. Alors il s'est levé et est retourné en cours. Il a regardé leur professeur d'histoire sans suivre ce qu'il disait, sans ne rien noter, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'ait la moindre importance. Et il ne pensait qu'à une chose – ne pas y penser. Ne pas se répéter ces mots en boucle, son ton si détaché, son accent français qui insistait pour l'appeler _Matthieu._ Ne pas se dire qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps, alors que le canadien lui-même faisait taire son coeur à l'en étouffer. Et que, _c'est impossible, c'est marqué sur son front_.

« Mattie ? Pssst, Mattie ! » Alors pourquoi il entendait sa voix encore ? Il fut tenté de se boucher les oreilles, mais la gomme d'un critérium vint lui tapoter l'épaule. C'était lui évidemment, que c'était lui. Lui de la rangée d'à côté et une place derrière, lui qui ne l'avait jamais interpellé, pourquoi aurait-il… « Ton dos. Ca va ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de calculer, levant déjà la main. « Monsieur Vargas, Mattie s'est blessé au dos, il lève la main mais vous ne le voyez pas. » Provoquant l'embarras du professeur et quelques gloussements dans la classe. Le faisait-il exprès, de choisir ces mots là ? « Hum… Très bien, Francis, accompagne-le s'il te plaît. Et silence vous autre, on reprend le cours. »

Oh. Vraiment ? Vous allez lui faire ça ? Réellement ? Matthew ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de dire qu'il pouvait y aller seul, mais il avait déjà reprit son cours, et Francis se levait déjà de sa chaise, et, oh. Vraiment. Il tenta de cacher ses léger tremblements, récupérant son sac en inspirant profondément, suivant Francis qui était déjà sorti.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

\- Un arbre… Je me suis adossé et l'écorce était… voila.

\- C'est possible ça ? Tu t'es sacrément adossé alors. Ca fait mal ?

\- Non, je l'avais oublié, pour être honnête.

\- Aaah bon ? »

Matthew ne répondit pas. Mal à l'aise, tête basse, le regard sur ses chaussures qu'il ne relevait que pour s'assurer qu'il ne se prenait pas un poteau dans la tête. Il avait suffisamment l'air stupide ainsi. Il savait ce que pensait Francis et Francis savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Et c'était étrange, comme situation.

« Et ton pull ?

\- Il est abîmé ? » Matthew eût l'air paniqué, un instant. Une toute autre panique que celle que provoquait Francis. Ce dernier se recula un peu pour constater les dégâts.

« Hmhm. Les mailles sont un peu défaites. Mais ça n'a pas l'air foutu. Je suis pas mauvais en couture, mais je suis nul en tricot, maiiis, ça m'a l'air rattrapable.

\- Oh, dieu merci…

\- Tu y tiens tant que ça, à ce vieux pull ? »

Le français rigola doucement à la vue du grand soulagement du garçon. Ca lui semblait un peu idiot, lui aussi prenait grand soin de ses vêtements, mais, ils étaient très beaux et relativement chers. S'il en venait à abîmer un pull du style – ce qui était peu probable vu qu'il n'en portait et n'en avait pour ainsi dire jamais – il s'en ficherait un peu. Un peu déçu que Matthew ne rigole pas avec lui, même s'il s'y était attendu – il ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu le canadien lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire – il continua avec son rictus habituel que Matthew évitait tant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il toqua à la porte, sans réponses. Il ouvrit, personne. « Oh. » Lâcha-t-il. Personne. Embêtant. Quoique, peut-être pas tant que ça. « Elle a du partir pour une urgence je pense… On attends ? » Matthew ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Il avait oublié la douleur des griffures dans son dos mais elles lui piquaient d'un coup. Il plissa les yeux dans une grimace de légère douleur, alors qu'il se tordait un peu le dos pour tenter de faire taire la souffrance qui, bien que largement supportable, restait embêtante. Francis sourit encore. « Non, on n'attend pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Désinfecter une plaie, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. » Le jeune homme à lunettes releva la tête, lâchant un « hein ? », pas sur d'avoir réellement comprit. Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas juste attendre ? Si Francis s'occupait de lui, il – oh, et puis pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis et, il savait. Non, il devait refuser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais. « Vas dans l'une des pièces avec une chambre, je trouve du désinfectant et quelques gros pansements et j'arrive. » Oh, et puis pourquoi il refuserait. Même si c'était impossible, entre eux, même si c'était _marqué sur son front_ , n'avait-il pas le droit d'au moins profiter d'un moment avec lui ? Sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, et personne ne lui avait obligé de s'éloigner alors… Alors il se dirigea vers l'une des salles de repos de l'infirmerie. s'assit sur le lit, s'efforçant à ne plus rien penser, à détendre des muscles qui ne savaient se détendre, et alors qu'il pensait y arriver, Francis entra, et il les sentit se contracter à nouveau.

« Enlève ton pull, et allonge toi sur le dos. Et, oh, détends toi, Mattie, haha, ça devrait pas faire mal. » Il n'avait rien à répliquer, alors il a laissé le silence durer quelques secondes, puis s'est mit face au mur et a enlevé son haut, grimaçant légèrement à cause de ces petits filaments de laine qui s'étaient mêlés à son sang. Il s'allongea ensuite directement sur le ventre, laissant dévoiler ses quelques blessures dont il ne voyait même pas la graviter de derrière. Il empêcha un hoquet de surprise franchir ses lèvres quand on sentit un nouveau poids sur son lit, Francis avait décidé de ne pas le soigner assit sur une chaise à côté, mais bien assit à genoux sur le lit, les jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Matthew, qui se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, à force. Et alors qu'il tentait de contrôler son coeur et ses tremblements, il fut surpris par le contact de la compression froide trempée de désinfectant.

« Ca fait mal ? Normalement il pique pas celui là…

\- Non, c'est juste froid…

\- Oh ? Bon, tant mieux alors, je continue. »

Il le laissa faire, – que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? – appliquer délicatement la compresse sur chacune des blessures que Matthew tentait d'imaginer et de localiser en même temps – c'était sa manière de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Francis à califourchon sur lui – et eu l'impression que l'instant fut particulièrement long. Le faisait-il vraiment exprès ? Le français posa les pansements de la manière la plus délicate possible, et même s'il ne le toucha pas directement Matthew sentit ses doigts le frôler doucement, une sensation qu'il trouvait à la fois douce et angoissante, vraiment. Ca lui prenait le coeur mais en même temps, il ne pouvait faire autre que se concentrer sur chaque cellule de sa peau, tenter de ressentir le moindre contact, en profiter entièrement, et – il en mettait, du temps. Il avait fini, non ? Alors pourquoi restait-il là, le doigts sur le pansement qu'il venait de coller, pourquoi ce même doigt glissait sur sa peau, pourquoi il y posait sa main, pourquoi –

« ..E...Eh » Il ouvrit ces yeux qu'il avait tant peiné à fermer. « Shhht… détends toi… Je te fais un massage, en prime. » Sa voix était soudain devenue rien qu'un murmure à la sonorité étrange. Il a laissé ses mains traîner sur le dos nu du canadien jusqu'à ce qu'elles attrapent ses épaules qu'il saisit avec moins de délicatesse, pour les relâcher, pour les ressaisir. Le massage était censé le détendre ? Le français les faisait bien, ce n'était pas le problème, mais, oh, par tous les dieux, pourquoi cherchait-il le contact physique ? Il savait, pourtant, le faisait-il exprès ? Honnêtement, le petit blond ne savait réagir, ne savait s'il devait protester, se dégager, ou simplement profiter le moment. Francis lui prêtait une attention telle qu'il n'en a jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer, il ne pouvait pas refuser, si ? Surtout venant de lui, lui qui. Posa sa tête, son oreille vers l'omoplate gauche de Matthew, arrachant un nouveau frisson à ce dernier. « Ce coeur… Il bat la chamade, hein ? Je le devine si bien que je l'entends parfaitement, même là. » Le canadien se figea. Il savait. Il savait. Alors que faisait-il ? Il s'amusait ? Il ne pouvait pas s'amuser comme ça, hm ? Il n'était pas aussi cruel pour… « Tu sais ce que que tu n'as pas entendu, quand tu es parti avant la fin de ma phrase, tout à l'heure ? » Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, plus aucun. Matthew ne savait que dire, il était bouche bée, un peu choqué et effroyablement déconcerté. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait et se sentait pour le moins bizarre, il ne savait pas comment il était censé interpréter ce qu'il se passait et. Francis était toujours contre lui, sa voix était de plus en plus faible parce qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de hausser le ton. « _C'est évident, que c'est impossible, c'est marqué sur mon front, mais…. »_ il marqua une pause, le temps de déplacer son visage, coller ses lèvres à l'oreille du canadien, et souffler. « Mais il est adorable. Vraiment. J'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose avec lui. » Il se redressa, relâcha un peu son emprise, encadrant le visage du canadien de ses bras, canadien qui se retourna, dans un état de confusion et dans un essoufflement tel qu'il ne se serait pas reconnu. Il avait tourné au rouge ses lunettes étaient un peu tordues et il regardait Francis alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il disait, où il venait en venir. Parce que ça avait beau être évident, ses neurones refusaient de se connecter. « Je ne suis pas fan des relations sérieuses et à long terme. Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça. Et je ne sais même pas lequel de mon coeur ou de ma libido désire rester avec toi et t'aimer, maintenant. Mais tu es d'accord, Matthieu, je peux t'aimer, cette fois, et peut-être les fois d'après. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, et, oh, si vous me lisez encore, un grand merci à vous La réelle trame de l'histoire, celle que vous avez pu lire en synopsis, n'est amorcée que chapitre quatre et commence à prendre réellement place chapitre cinq, donc c'est un peu long et j'en ai conscience, mais j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les yeux de Matthew ne voyaient plus. Son regard s'était figé sur la photo développée dans ses mains, sur laquelle il se reconnaissait à contre-coeur. Sur laquelle il était là, ses bras entourant le cou de Francis, les yeux plissés par la douleur et la bouche ouverte par le plaisir, la sueur perlant sur tout son corps marqué de taches violacées, alors que son visage avait tourné à un rouge pivoine. Et le français à côté, qui le saisissait par la taille, un certain sourire entre l'attendrissement et le plaisir, dans un état moins extrême mais presque similaire. Et, oh, la photo avait beau les prendre au dessus de la ceinture seulement, c'était tellement explicite. L'image mentale se dessinait sans mal et elle collait si bien à la réalité. « F-f-rancis, je, tu, comment » il avait du mal à respirer, vraiment. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler, et des vertiges avenant lui prouvaient que ça n'avait rien d'une simple impression. Le français tout aussi concerné que lui était à ses côtés, il tenait la pellicule d'une main sûrement peu sereine mais calme et froide. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et pouvait le voir sans mal ravaler sa salive dans un élan de stress sûrement, mais, il ne broncha pas. Calme et froid, il releva la tête vers la personne qui leur avait fièrement tendu la photographie, avait posé ses exigences qui ne concernaient que le plus grand, qu'il regardait avec l'air fier de quelqu'un qui venait de réussir. « Bref, donc, messieurs, cette magnifique _culture de l'instant_ comme j'aime l'appeler sera accroché aux murs de l'établissement. C'est à vous de voir. » et avait tourné le dos en laissant ses cheveux se balancer. Matthew ne l'a guère calculé. Concentré vers ce cliché qui lui semblaient irréel, et duquel il osa poser le bout de ses doigts, qu'il retira bien vite, quelque peu dégoûté. Il perdit une bonne fois pour toutes l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, amortissant à peine le choc sur son coccyx avec ses mains, retenant un petit cri de douleur. La chute était si moindre comparé à cet ascenseur émotionnel. La veille encore, il se sentait sur un nuage. Un nuage quelque peu douloureux, un nuage quelque peu imparfait, mais un nuage. Il s'était laissé faire, avait offert son consentement au français qui le lui avait rendu avec amour et passion. Et il avait été clair, il ne répondrait pas à ses espérances même inavouées, et c'était quelque peu frustrant, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Francis le voyait et l'avait toujours vu, et Francis avait voulu de lui. Francis l'avait aimé de tout son être, même si c'était trop court, même si c'était le temps d'un ébat, sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, même si c'était trop bref, il avait tout eu, et Matthew s'était tellement contenté d'un rien intersidéral pendant tant de temps, qu'il ne pouvait se montrer capricieux. On lui avait offert toute l'attention qu'il cherchait sans oser l'appeler, on lui avait offert une passion dévorante, et, oh, il en était tellement sûr, maintenant. Il aimait Francis. Il l'aimait de tout son être et il aimait tout de lui. Il avait adoré ces sourires aux sens divers et parfois cachés, il avait regardé ces yeux bleus océans jusqu'à se noyer dedans, passé ses mains dans ces cheveux fin qui se collaient parfois à son visage légèrement en sueur en se décoiffant légèrement, il avait embrassé ses lèvres légèrement rosées et avait lié à lui son corps finement musclé. Et sa voix, ce côté sensuel qu'il donnait aux murmures, cette douce inquiétude quand il pensait y allait trop fort, ce doute qui l'emplissait parfois, auxquels Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Oh, le français avait été le plus parfait des hommes, et avait réveillé en lui un tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations qui lui étaient inconnues. Pour un moment, il se souvient ne plus avoir été tracassé par rien, ne plus avoir douté, parce qu'on ne lui en laissait aucunement l'occasion.

Et, d'un coup, il avait chuté. Son petit nuage s'était évaporé quand on lui a tendu cette photo, avec un « les lits de l'infirmerie ont pas ce genre d'utilité, vous savez. » en coin sur le visage. Il était avec Francis, encore, ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain, et il l'avait salué comme chaque jour, mais sans sa pique habituelle. Il avait sourit et Matthew lui avait sourit en retour – pour cette fois, pour une fois. Il ne comptait pas agir de manière envahissante, il ne comptait pas évoquer la veille, rien de tout ça. Il allait simplement faire comme d'habitude, rougir et baisser la tête comme d'habitude quand leurs regards se croiseront, sans trop savoir s'il sera, un peu plus ou un peu moins intimidé. Il ne comptait nullement traîner avec lui ou tenter quelques approches. Il avait comprit, et ça lui allait. Ca lui convenait largement. Mais il avait chuté. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passera. Ca ne continuera pas comme ça. Parce qu'on les avait vus, et, plus que ça, on avait prit et développé un cliché d'eux. Qui serait assez tordu pour… Oh. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la popularité du français lui causerait autant de torts. Vraiment de telles personnes seraient prête à…

« Francis... » Matthew se sentait au bord des larmes. Cette photo. Lui. Il était sur que tout le monde allait soudainement le reconnaître si elle était publiée. Et bizarrement, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être reconnu. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il soit affiché ainsi. C'était tellement humiliant. Et, oh. Oh, dieu, que faire, si ses parents tombaient là dessus ? Son frère ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas. « Francis, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas, vraiment, je – » Le français n'avait toujours bougé. Ses yeux reluquaient chaque recoin de la photographie, il n'en avait pas levé les yeux depuis qu'il l'avait eue dans les mains. Et, il allait parler, mais – mince. L'angoisse montait à vue d'oeil. Il ne voyait plus. Francis n'était plus là. Il devait aller à l'infir- non, pas l'infirmerie. Mais il devait s'allonger. Sans personne. Et laisser sa tête tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Allait-elle se calmer ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas, mais c'était urgent. Vraiment urgent.

« Matthew Williams ? Matthew Williams ! » Ce n'était pas Francis. C'est tout ce qui lui parvenu à l'esprit, pour le moment, ce n'était pas Francis. Ce n'était pas sa voix, et, ce n'était pas « Matthie » ou « Matthieu ». Un professeur ? Sûrement. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il ne voyait rien. Son cerveau refusait d'analyser les messages, et il n'avait aucune raison de l'y forcer. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son esprit n'était concentré que sur une seule chose la photo. Demain. Le lycée. Francis. Et lui, dans tout ça. Mais ça ira, n'est-ce pas ? Francis était concerné que lui. Il n'allait pas laisser faire. C'était évident. Même s'il rentra chez lui en tremblant encore, c'était évident. Même s'il n'en a pas dormi la nuit, c'était impossible que Francis laisse ça se faire. Il y avait forcément un moyen d'empêcher ça, quelque soit le moyen, il fera tout pour que ça le soit, hm ? Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire…

Et bien il fallait croire que si. Le canadien avait guetté les regards et les moqueries des élèves dès la rue qui bordait le lycée, peut-être bien même en sortant de chez lui. Particulièrement décoiffé, les poches sous ses yeux s'étendaient et noircissaient son regard d'un joli reflet améthyste. Plus ou moins poussé par son frère à aller en cours malgré tout, il épiait les alentours avec méfiance, mais rien, au lycée. Vraiment rien. Sauf un attroupement, au centre. Et il avait beau les ignorer d'habitude, cette fois ci, il était trop stressé pour ne pas s'approcher, remarquant au centre Francis. Francis, debout, sur la marche de l'escalier, dans sa main la photo, _cette photo._ « Ooooh, mais _mon sucre d'orge_ a enfin daigné se montrer ! » La dite confiserie le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants une explication. La foule s'était retournée pour le trouver, et l'ayant trouvé elle riait et gloussait assez discrètement. Discrètement parce que Francis allait reprendre la parole. « Ecoute, Matthie, » non, il ne voulait pas t'écouter. Matthie, il avait comprit que tu te fichais de la situation. Que les photos derrière toi il y en avait plein et que c'était sûrement toi qui les demandait. Que ce n'était sûrement qu'un jeu depuis le début, en fait. Que c'était un jeu depuis le début. Et Matthie il ne se mettra pas en colère, parce que sa tristesse viendra sans haine, parce que sa culpabilité et sa honte rongeront son être avant qu'une quelconque flamme ardente de rage vienne le consumer. Donc Matthie restait silencieux, incroyablement silencieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de choses.. Il était sur que ce genre de choses se propageaient telle des traînées de poudres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tous ne rigolent, avant que ses parents reçoivent par texte un cliché d'un autre parent avec « ... ». Il allait être encore une fois la honte de la maison, et peut-être que cette fois ci, même son frère partira en refusant de l'assumer. Et sa vie au lycée, alors ? Il ne savait pas gérer ça. Il ne savait pas vivre avec ça. « Ecoute, » Francis le sortit de ses pensées un instant. Et sa vie, à lui ? Avec Francis ? Et cette après midi, dans l'infirmerie ? Et ces mots doux, et ce sentiment de se sentir aimé, et important, et désirable ? Et cette passion ? Et son innocence, qu'il t'avait offerte ? Et ? Francis ? Francis ? Ah, Francis, tu ne peux pas poignarder les gens ainsi. Parce que c'est ce qu'il a senti. Un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Si puissant qu'il sentait son ventre se tordre encore, que ses muscles se crispèrent, et. « _Premiè_ _rement_ , on l'a fait, on l'assume. Fallait assumer dès le début, je pense. J'ai jamais caché ma bisexualité, et, tu vois, on en rigole finalement. » Il n'a écouté qu'à moitié. Assumer ? Lui ? Lui qui n'assumait pas de vivre, il allait devoir assumer le fait d'être homosexuel, et d'avoir couché avec Francis dans l'infirmerie du lycée ? Il devait assumer le cliché, aussi humiliant soit-il, aussi dégradant soit-il ? « _Deuxièmement_ , vraiment, tu y as cru ? Je sais que j'ai modéré mes propos, que je n'ai pas fait mine de tomber amoureux de toi parce que ce serait trop gros, mais même, oh, Matthie, avoir _envie_ de toi, vraiment ? Moi ? Tu n'es pas moche, crois moi _bébé,_ mais tu es si vide ? Si inintéressant ? Il n'y a rien chez toi qui puisse être attirant, vraiment, travailles moi ça au moins. » Et il a couché comme ça. Il a donné son innocence à un homme qui n'avait fait ça que pour un pari ou une photo, que pour s'amuser peut-être, sûrement. Il avait donné tout son amour à ce jeune homme qui l'exposait ici à sa foule de fans, de mauvais lycéens qui riaient des accomplissements du français et de la stupidité du canadien. Le discours si éloquent du maître de la cour qui plaçait quelques mots français laissait derrière chaque ponctuation une série de sifflements et d'applaudissements. Mais là, plus rien de tout ça n'avait la moindre importance. Matthew le regardait, lui et simplement lui. Il était devenu pale et il tremblait un peu trop. Il ne voyait que lui, lui et sa prestance majestueuse, lui qui disait tout ça comme si de rien n'était, lui qui avait prit ce qui était si important – et c'était sûrement le but. Lui sur un piédestal, au dessus de tout le monde, et dominant le canadien, qui ne savait que s'enfoncer. Canadien qui sentit comme si son coeur venait d'imploser. Complètement amorphe et sans voix, il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, obligé, se sentant obligé, de le laisser continuer. « _Troisièmement, mon amour »_ Son français était si envoûtant. « Pour la distribution de photos, je dois avouer que c'est une histoire de vengeance personnelle, tu m'excuseras, Matthie ? Mais bon, je l'aurais dis à tout le monde, ça ne change pas énormément tu me diras. » Il lâcha un clin d'oeil, une de ces fameuses photos avec, qui tomba sous les yeux du petit blond qui mit un moment à oser les redescendre. Lui, et Francis. Cette après midi de passion, cette impression d'exister sans être néfaste, d'aimer et d'être aimé, peu importe la façon, peu importe la raison. Cette expression de douleur et de plaisir, ce sourire de Francis qu'il avait été sur de bien interpréter, pour une fois. Il était si bon acteur.

Un haut le coeur le prit sans prévenir. En moins d'une seconde, le jeune homme aux lunettes se retrouva agenouillé par terre, une main sur la partie gauche de sa poitrine qui semblait s'affoler. Le stress, la tristesse, le dégoût, l'humiliation, c'était trop, pour lui, vraiment trop. Lui et son petit coeur, son petit esprit, son petit être. Il se sentait brisé, entièrement brisé, et il ne put se retenir de rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre de l'eau. Les autres lycéens reculèrent en groupe, lâchant un 'ew' collectif. Et si Francis fut le premier à avoir eu un mouvement de recul, il fut le premier à s'approcher à nouveau, après avoir prit garde de ne pas salir ses vêtements. « Je suis mauvais joueur, tu sais. Et je refuse très rarement les paris. Mais je ne m'en prendrais plus à toi, Matthieu. Je crois avoir vu tout ce que tu as à m'offrir. » Un sourire moqueur apparut, suivit d'un léger rire, et il se retourna une bonne fois pour toutes. « Antonio, t'as pas du gel pour les nettoyer mains ? » Fut les derniers mots qu'il l'entendit prononcer. Après, les cours ont commencés. Parce que c'est vrai qu'on était au lycée. C'est vrai que malgré cette ambiance, malgré la pression et malgré les rires, ils étaient au lycée. Un endroit dans lequel il était venir. Et revenir. Encore. Et encore. Pendant encore une année et demi ? Vraiment ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais, rentrer chez lui… Alfred était sûrement là, aussi. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il allait vite voir, de toute façon, et il se demandait vaguement comment il allait réagir, mais, ça n'avait plus d'importance. S'il décidait de lui cracher dessus, de l'ignorer ou de le virer, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il s'était prit trop de flèches dans le coeur pour ressentir la moindre douleur. Il était épuisé. Vraiment. Et il ne voyait plus, encore. Il allait perdre connaissance, vraiment ? Encore ? La veille déjà l'angoisse était trop montée. Aujourd'hui c'est le mal-être qui l'avait obligé à poser sa tête sur les gravillons du sol.

« Jeune homme, ça va faire la deuxième fois en deux jours, si vous êtes malade, ne venez pas en cours si vous n'êtes pas en état. » Matthew avait ouvert les yeux mais n'avait pas émergé. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. « J'appelle chez vous ? Apparemment vos parents ne sont pas là pour des raisons professionnelles, mais votre frère peut... » Il ne prit plus la peine de l'écouter. Ca n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Où il était, qui lui cracherait dessus. Là, pour le moment, il était juste fatigué… Incroyablement fatigué.

« Ouais, je continue de penser que t'y es allé trop fort.

\- Roooh, arrête. C'est que du sexe, et, ça lui apprendra à s'affirmer.

\- Il avait franchement pas l'air bien, Francis.

\- Hm, eh bien ça passera. »

Parfois Antonio se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il traînait tant avec le français. Il était génial, évidemment, mais parfois, c'était vraiment un sale con.

« Sale con. » Lança-t-il, la tête dans sa tasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Sale con !

\- Je t'entends pas, désolé.

\- _Gilipollas_

\- ...C'était méchant. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il trouvait vraiment que son ami avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Antonio ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, il ne connaissait absolument pas Matthew, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si Francis n'en parlait pas souvent d'ailleurs. Mais pour le peu de fois où il a pu remarquer sa présence, c'était un jeune homme qui semblait plutôt fragile, physiquement et mentalement. Il était toujours si discret, et dégageait une aura de pureté assez singulière. Non, vraiment, Francis faisait souvent des sales coups, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi horrible, et c'était envers l'un des garçons les plus doux du lycée ? Il avait du mal à le suivre.

« Les photos, c'était de trop. » Et tout le reste aussi, mais, restons sur l'essentiel.

« Hmmmm… Sûrement. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, rien de mieux que d'assumer. S'il est pas con et qu'il fait comme moi, il aura des problèmes les premiers jours et après ça ira tout seul.

\- C'est dégueulasse. Et sa famille ?

\- Ses parents sont pas là et je connais son frère. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Moi par contre, je vais devoir protéger mon joli minois pendant quelques temps je pense.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisse ?

\- Il est sorti avec Arthur.

\- Oh. »

Ceci expliquait donc cela. C'était sa petite vengeance ? Plutôt efficace. Mais bon, Antonio ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste pour le canadien. Ca le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, quand il y pensait. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter d'y penser. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, de toute façon. Et tenter de raisonner Francis était une perte de temps. Une énorme perte de temps. Le blond se leva du banc, chassant la potentielle saleté sur ses vêtements. « Bon, ça va être l'heure ! On va boire, après avoir récupéré Gil ? » L'espagnol haussa un sourcil, mais son sourire avait déjà donné son consentement.

« En quel honneur ?

\- Hm, en l'honneur de mon faciès qui n'a jamais été aussi beau ?

\- C'était ton excuse il y a deux jours.

\- Oui, eh bien je suis encore plus beau aujourd'hui, donc allons-y !

\- Alcoolique. »

Vraiment, Antonio avait du mal à se retenir de sourire en compagnie de Francis, et ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire la morale plus longtemps. Quand à Gilbert, il allait très certainement se ficher de ces affaires comme de l'an 40. Il n'y avait donc personne ici en mesure de faire comprendre ses erreurs au français ? Peut-être que si, tout bien réfléchi. Il n'y avait peut-être pas meilleure personne que lui-même, pour ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore un très grand merci si vous êtes encore là (malgré le dernier chapitre un peu perturbant et rapide peut-être, mais ?), mais, vraiment, ça me touche ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, et assez, hm, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition, je m'excuse du manque de contenu. Oh, et, si jamais vous vous poserez la question, ce qu'il s'est passé entre Arthur et Alfred ne sera que mentionné ici, il y a trop à en dire, et je pense écrire une fic entière sur eux un de ces jours, voila.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

« Et t'aurais vu sa tête, Gil, c'était, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » L'albinos lâcha un rire strident. C'était assez rare de voir Francis aussi saoul, lui qui était celui qui tenait le plus l'alcool du trio. Mais là, le français avait viré au rouge, avait tenté un bottle flip avec la bouteille de vodka et trouvait la moitié de ses mots. C'était, à choisir, excessivement drôle ou tristement pitoyable. Antonio, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir réellement bu, trouvait ça plutôt inquiétant, pour ne pas dire totalement flippant. Francis buvait souvent, certes, rarement autant, et puis, par tous les dieux, de la vodka ? Francis ? Non. Francis était friand de vin et de cocktails assez distingués. Jamais il n'avait fini à se brûler la gorge à un alcool si fort – il avait fait un head bang assez magnifique après, Gilbert avait vraiment failli s'étouffer. Entouré des deux idiots qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis, Antonio ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation d'une tristesse inhabituelle. Ils n'étaient pas exemplaires, mais boire autant en semaine, faire une sortie improvisée ainsi, tout ça, c'était… « Gilbert, je pense qu'on ne pas traîner, si ? Ce serait sympa d'éviter que Francis nous fasse un coma éthylique sur le chemin du retour. » Gilbert mit un moment à se remettre de son fou rire toujours relancé par le blond qui parfois se levait de sa chaise de bar pour taper sa main sur la table – la ratant cette fois ci, manquant de s'écrouler – pour crier un « aux armes citoyens » un peu déformé. « Oh putain oui Tonio faut vraiment qu'on s'en aille avant qu'il nous lance un 'Jeanne, au secours', dépêche dépêche dépêche. » Ils sont sortis du bar peu après, Gilbert portant le blond sur son dos, blond qui n'était plus franchement en l'état de marcher. Antonio était à côté, veillant à ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne se fasse mal, prêt à prendre le relais au cas où le germanique avait besoin d'aide – bien qu'il aie moins de force que lui.

« Bon, Tonio. C'était bien drôle, tout ça, mais, ya une raison pour laquelle il se devait d'être aussi déchiré ?

\- Il a fait le con.

\- … Certes. Ca manque de développement.

\- Il a été dégueulasse, avec euh… Matthew. Mais genre, vraiment dégueulasse. Je pense que même s'il le montre pas, il y réfléchissait un peu. Et tu connais Francis, il aime pas douter de lui, alors il a du se dire qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.  
\- Quel con.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis ! »

Ils rigolèrent un peu tous les deux, puis laissèrent un silence se créer. Gilbert était moins bavard que d'habitude, compte tenu du souffle qu'il gardait pour porter son camarade, mais il était quand même curieux.

« Il a fait quoi, à Matthew ? Il voulait pas le sauter ?

\- Si, et il l'a fait, mais il s'est démerdé pour en prendre une photo. Photo qui est un peu partout maintenant. _Después_ il a sortit qu'il a fait ça pour un pari parce qu'il pouvait plus se permettre de le voir du coup.

\- Ok, je comprends pas tout mais il est vraiment con. »

L'espagnol hocha grandement la tête dans un soupir, et épargna à son ami l'effort de poser des questions supplémentaires.

« La photo, et ce pourquoi il peut pas se permettre de rester en contact avec lui, je pense que c'est parce que le frère de Matt', c'est Alfred.

\- Oh putain. » Difficile à dire s'il avait le souffle coupé de surprise ou de fatigue. Ils arrivaient à l'arrêt de transports en commun, de toute façon.

« Tu l'as dit. Je crois que Matthew l'intéressait même avant, mais depuis qu'il a apprit que c'était le jumeau d'Alfred, c'était plus la priorité. Il le déteste trop pour ça.

\- Mais ils ont pas le même nom de famille, les deux, en plus, si ?

\- Non. Leur situation familiale est un peu compliquée je crois, mais j'en sais rien du tout.

\- Quel merdier.

\- Tu l'as dit. »

Gilbert posa le français qui s'était endormi sur son dos sur un des bancs de l'arrêt, étirant ses bras et ses épaules qui mine de rien étaient douloureux, à force. Il s'assit ensuite, alors que Antonio veillait à ce que le français ne tombe pas sur le sol dans son sommeil qui bientôt se fit bruyant. « _p'taaaaaaaaain_ » une longue plainte. Non, vraiment, Francis avait vraiment vraiment trop bu. Un « jsuis crevé » passa ses lèvres dans ce qu'il ressemblait à un ronflement. « Mais tu dors, sale con ! » Ses deux amis rigolèrent un moment, prirent des photos de la tête de celui qui disait faire attention à son apparence, maintenant qu'il était décoiffé au possible, la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave coulant, qu'il ronflait à moitié dans des fringues empestant l'alcool et la sueur. Ils furent sûrement un peu trop bruyants, la cible de leurs moqueries se réveilla dans un hoquet, mais ne sembla pas réellement émerger. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, encore un peu rouges, et il peinait à laisser ses paupières ouvertes, même s'il sourit dès son réveil en voyant ses deux amis devant ses yeux. « C'est vous, les cons. » Oh, il avait entendu ? Il avait peut-être entendu. Mais il avait ingurgité trop d'éthanol pour être sur de ce dont ça parlait. Ce n'était pas le sujet, de toute manière. Quelque chose d'autre trottait dans sa tête. « J'déteste vraiment Alfred, mais j'aurais pas fait ça si j'avais eu le choix » il laissa son regard toucher le sol, un sourire triste se dessiner, il hoquetait encore un peu et ses joues rouges trahissaient son état. Antonio et Gilbert avaient arrêtés de rire, soudain attentif.

« Vraiment, vraiment, j'peux pas pardonner ce qu'il a fait à Art…hur. » Il fut coupé par un hoquet. Gilbert vint pour tenir sa tête qui partait un peu dans tous les sens. « Matthieu il a servit d'outil et il méritait mieux. Vous croyez il vit comment avec Alfred en frère ? Il vit seul avec, en plus. » Et Antonio avait pas mal envie de le remballer, de lui dire qu'on s'inquiétait pas pour la personne qu'on a humilié plus tôt dans la journée, mais, il eu la bienveillance de se taire. « Après, p'têt ils s'entendent bien. » Il lâcha un rire. « Je vais devoir trainer et compter sur vous tout le temps, maintenant. Imaginez mon visage est abîmé ? Non, il est pas si violent si ? Au pire, Gilbert, dévoue toi pour prendre les coups à ma place s'il te plaît ? » L'albinos rit doucement. Le français marqua une telle pause qu'on crut que son discours était terminé. « Mattie… il méritait mieux » et ce furent ses dernières pensées de ce genre. Après ce jour, après cette soirée, il les a exorcisées. Sa peine envers Matthew, et tout le reste. Il les a ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, et ça a marché. D'autant plus qu'il ne le voyait plus. Il n'y faisait plus attention, il avait décidé d'être comme tous les autres, de faire de lui un fantôme. Mais c'était plus difficile, dans son cas. Parce qu'il avait apprit à le voir et parce que, maintenant, tout le monde le voyait, et en parlait. Mais qu'importe, il se débrouillait, et bien. Il avait apprit à ne plus voir, à ne plus sentir le regard de l'autre blond qui parfois fixait son dos avec un œil désespéré. Il avait d'autres personnes autour, au moins, il n'avait plus l'air si seul. Restait à voir qui étaient ces personnes.

Il avait reprit sa vie, Francis. Ça n'avait rien eu de difficile. Il avait juste supprimé ces piques qui servaient de 'bonjour', et l'image du jeune homme blond aux yeux améthyste. Et son visage timide. Sa voix douce. Sa petite mèche rebelle dans une chevelure qui n'ondulait que légèrement. Ce moment à l'infirmerie, il en avait vécu d'autres, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais il regardait cette photo qu'il avait vue et montrée à tout va. Et tout le monde s'était concentré sur Matthew, tous n'avaient fait que le voir, parce qu'il ne servait à rien d'en parler à Francis, de l'emmerder avec. Francis avait déjà connu la haine et le mépris de ses camarades et y avait fait face avec brio, tout le monde savait qu'il couchait avec qui il voulait, où il voulait, et assez souvent, il n'y avait rien à dire sur lui, ça ne l'atteignait pas. Pourtant, quand on le regardait attentivement, vraiment, il avait cette douceur sur le visage. Cette douceur qui sûrement n'était pas censée être celle de l'homme qui couchait pour humilier le lendemain. Il n'était pas "bon acteur", ne savait absolument pas feindre le plaisir, et l'affection qu'il a eu pour cet instant, et pour Matthew. Son sourire en témoignait si clairement, son regard était dévorant et attendri à la fois. Francis ferma les yeux et ferma le bouquin dans lequel il avait glissé sans raisons le cliché. Ça avait été spéciale, cette fois ci. Il lui arrivait d'y repenser, oui, mais il savait contrôler ses pensées. Quand il sentait qu'il allait trop loin, il mettait ses écouteurs, prenait un livre et oubliait une nouvelle fois. Ca n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça à ses yeux. Et quand bien même ça pouvait en avoir, cette importance semblait diminuer au fil des jours.

Pas la menace d'Alfred. Francis se forçait à faire attention, et tentait de ne pas sortir seul. L'américain était loin d'être vraiment dangereux, mais il s'emportait très facilement, et avait une force physique qui ne mettait pas vraiment le français en confiance. Surtout que le risque ne s'estompera sûrement pas avec le temps. Il se fera casser la gueule un jour, c'était quasiment sur, mais tant qu'il pouvait repousser le tout, il le faisait, et souriait doucement en imaginant l'américain fulminer dans son coin. Il rigolait même en imaginant certains de ses camarades venir lui demander « Oh, bah, t'as couché avec Francis ? » vu la ressemblance entre les deux jumeaux – ressemblance que tous hurlaient et qui laissait le français franchement dubitatif, pour lui, ils étaient impossible à confondre, vraiment. Il s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts il n'aurait pas du penser à Alfred. Sa colère contre le garçon allait encore l'empêcher de dormir. Il se laissa soupirer, repasser les événements qui l'avaient emmené là. A faire une chose pareille juste pour apprécier s'imaginer la rage d'une personne. Lui qui était d'un naturel plutôt pacifiste…

Demain, il ira voir Arthur.

« Et donc ? » Gilbert avait directement froncé les sourcils en entendant le blond parler de l'anglais.

« Rien du tout. Il n'a pas changé. Je me demande même s'il a bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Un de ses frère l'oblige à manger apparemment donc il a pas trop maigrit.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça.

\- Il a refusé de me voir, par contre, il a fait semblant de dormir.

\- Il compte reprendre les cours ?

\- Je sais pas. Il est toujours sous anti-dépresseurs mais refuse de voir un psy ou une quelconque aide, et son état s'améliore pas. »

Le blond soupira si fort que Gilbert comprit que le cota de questions avait été atteint pour aujourd'hui. Antonio avait eu l'intention de rester silencieux au départ, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, et il avait toujours été en mauvais termes avec Arthur. Pas qu'il lui souhaite quoi que ce soit de mal, juste que… « Les anti-dépresseurs ne serviront à rien s'il n'y met pas de lui-même. Et il a pas l'air franchement décidé à vouloir aller mieux. » Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui qu'autre chose. Et Francis sentit son poil se hérisser, s'apprêtait à répondre avec un ton qui montait un peu dans dans les décibels, mais Gilbert l'en empêcha. « Vous allez être gentils et m'épargner ce dialogue de sourds que vous avez eu des dizaines de fois. » Francis l'écouta. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Antonio. Il ravala donc ses mots et prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver, cracha un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était drôlement fatigué. Les trois amis se séparèrent, Francis rejoignit sa classe pour un cours quelconque pour lequel il n'offrit pas la moindre attention.

« Pssst, eh, Francis !

\- Hm ?

\- T'as remarqué, Matthew est pas là depuis-

\- Matthieu.

\- Qu'importe, il est pas là. Tu crois qu'il en a déjà marre ?

\- Feliks, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et arrête de penser que tu es mon ami juste parce que ta sexualité aussi est ambiguë.

\- T'es de mauvaise humeur, Francis. »

Il n'avait pas faux, le polonais. Francis avait son sourire habituel mais il était plein d'un certain agacement, cette fois ci. Et d'habitude, il le remballait mais sur un ton bien plus léger et qui laissait penser à une blague peut-être. Pas cette fois ci. Enfin qu'importe, il gonfla ses joues d'énervement et retourna dos à sa chaise, tentant de se concentrer sur le tableau de mathématiques. Et Francis ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement à la place habituelle du canadien. Effectivement, il n'était pas là. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses histoires, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, il est revenu le lendemain. Le surlendemain. Puis il s'est absenté à nouveau, presque une semaine. Avant de revenir. C'était très irrégulier, mais il revenait toujours, alors Francis n'y a pas fait attention plus que ça. Il avait apprit à ignorer complètement l'autre blond, c'était plutôt simple en réalité – il comprenait comment les autres avaient fait pendant autant de temps. Les commentaires et insultes qui fusaient disparurent peu à peu, en apparence du moins, et la photo ne circulait plus. Francis continuait sa vie. Un quotidien des plus insipides, des cours sans saveurs, des histoires d'amour qui ne duraient qu'une nuit, ses visites chez Arthur, le vin rouge, Gilbert et Antonio. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. C'était prévisible. Ce n'était pas une personne comme Matthew qui allait marquer à jamais la vie de quelqu'un comme Francis, après tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Il inspira peut-être un peu trop de fumée. Ca ne faisait rien, il avait prit l'habitude. Tapotant la cigarette pour en faire tomber des cendres il ne savait pas vraiment où. Aucune importance. Coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Merde. Fallait qu'il se lève. Qu'il aille bosser. Aucune motivation. Il s'était levé trop tôt ce matin encore, deux bonnes heures avant son réveil à la sonnerie insipide. Oubliant de la désactiver, et commençant la journée avec une migraine provoquée par les « bip, bip, bip » si stridents. Il finit sa clope, en tira déjà une deuxième, et se leva par la même occasion. Il se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient encore un peu poussé, et devaient s'être pas mal emmêlés, depuis les jours qu'ils avaient passé en cette même fine queue de cheval. Sa barbe avait poussé de manière plutôt disgracieuse, aussi. Il ne s'attarda pas devant la glace. Il prit une gorgée d'il ne saurait quel alcool à la bouteille même qu'il laissa ensuite trainer sur le premier meuble sur lequel il put la poser, enfila de vieilles chaussures, changea de chemise, et sortit. Ses yeux un peu rougis eurent du mal à supporter la lumière et se plissèrent assez vite. Il ravala un soupir. Il avait horreur de la journée qui l'attendait. Il voyait déjà les heures défiler alors qu'il ferait de son mieux pour faire le moins de choses possibles. Il se fera sûrement renvoyé dans la semaine, de toute façon. Ses collègues n'avaient pas traîné à se plaindre de son attitude agressive et de l'odeur d'alcool qu'il amenait avec lui. Pourtant, il avait fait des efforts depuis un moment, arrêtant d'amener toute sorte de liqueurs en ses lieux de travail. Mais apparemment, on avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Qu'importe. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour penser à l'avenir, aussi proche soit-il que cette fin de semaine. Il fera comme ça aujourd'hui, et il retournera dormir.

Et il rêvera. Il ne vivait que pour ça, depuis cinq ans. Rêver. Parce qu'il faisait ces rêves en boucles, parce qu'il subissait ses propres actions passées encore, et encore. Et qu'il espérait chaque nuit pouvoir changer quelque chose. Sauver, aimer, aider ne serait-ce que cette version onirique. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. Cinq ans que ces même scènes se rejouaient dans son esprit toutes les nuits, le torturaient de mille remords, et cinq ans qu'il réclamait et attendait cette torture. Il avait négligé ses jours pour ses nuits, il ne vivait que pour se payer ces somnifères qui l'endormaient dès dix neuf heures, et il supportait ses journées à l'aide de cigarettes et d'alcool de basse qualité. Où était-il passé ? Bonne question. Il s'était perdu lui-même au fil des années. Il avait perdu sa grande gueule, son narcissisme, son raffinement et son charisme. Il avait perdu son sourire, ses cheveux soyeux et son énergie. Il ne restait de lui qu'une ombre, une ombre mal rasée, mal coiffée, habitant un studio à peine rangé très impersonnel, que les cadavres de bouteilles et les paquets de cigarettes entamés envahissaient quelque peu. Il dormait sur un canapé dans ses vêtements de la journée, gardant parfois même ses chaussures. Il était incroyablement seul, aussi. Quand il a commencé à vriller comme ça, sa popularité s'est envolée à une vitesse folle. Et même les rares bonnes personnes qui tentaient de faire attention à lui, il les as violemment rejetés. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fini par faire pleurer Feliks qui avait tenté de lui apporter son soutien, et d'avoir craché sa haine sur Arthur qui n'avait rien demandé – et qui n'était sûrement pas en état de recevoir ce genre de paroles si amères. Il se rappelait qu'il avait tellement bu, les jours suivants, qu'il avait failli tuer quelqu'un à force de coup de bouteilles de verre, puis de bouts de ce même verre trop tranchant. Gilbert avait réussi à l'arrêter tant bien que mal, récoltant une cicatrice peu discrète sous l'oeil pour laquelle Francis a oublié de s'excuser. L'albinos et Antonio ont été les seuls à le supporter, tant bien que mal. Les seuls à supporter ses crises de colères et ses reproches qui n'avaient aucun sens, les seuls à être blessés mais à quand même continuer à rester là, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient gardé contact et ils se voyaient toujours, parfois même ils passaient à l'improviste pour vérifier que le français ne mourrait pas dans son appartement – c'était presque le cas, en même temps. Ils faisaient tous les efforts du monde, mais, ils étaient las, et perdus, eux aussi. Ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir le coeur serré, agressés par l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac froid dès qu'ils passaient le seuil de la porte, pour souvent trouver un Francis affalé sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide et le verre à la main, ou les yeux fermés. Quand il était en état, souvent il leur servait un café, mais n'avait rien à leur dire, comme eux ne savaient plus comment réagir. Ils avaient déjà tout sortis, les « tu peux pas continuer comme ça » aux « si t'as des problèmes niveau thunes, je t'aide ya pas de soucis, mais bosse sérieusement ». Ils s'étaient disputés des centaines de fois, ou, peut-être pas vraiment. Antonio craquait ou Gilbert tentait de le secouer – dans le sens littéral comme figuré du terme – et le ton haussait très vite et très violemment, mais Francis en face restait passif. Il les regardait rarement, et s'il le faisait, c'était avec une nonchalance qui parlait pour lui. Il avait été agressif, au début, l'alcool l'avait rendu comme ça, mais maintenant que peu importe le nombre de litres qu'il avalait il n'était plus saoul, ça s'était calmé. Ca ne servait à rien, ce qu'ils tentaient de faire, même eux avaient fini par le comprendre. Alors maintenant, ils venaient juste, et repartaient. Ils tenaient trop au blond pour le laisser, mais, il était comme un poids sur leurs coeurs, ils traînaient son état comme une enclume sur la poitrine, mais ils n'arrivaient décidément pas à y changer quelque chose. Et Francis ne leur en voulait pas, pour le peu qu'il les calculait, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils continuaient à passer, vu comme il était devenu. Cinq ans que ça durait.

Cinq longues années de déchéance, d'une pente sans fin qui après avoir touché le fond ne semblait pas être apte à rebondir de quelque manière que ce soit. Cinq ans qu'il détruisait son corps, cinq ans et combien de temps encore avant de perdre son foi ou ses poumons ? Cinq ans qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

De retour chez lui, il finit sa cigarette, écrasa le mégot, et tendit le bras vers la boîte de somnifères. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il en prit deux – ou trois, pour être honnête il n'a jamais vraiment fait attention aux doses conseillées – les avala d'un coup et partit s'allonger, encore. En attendant que ça marche, il se demanda s'il était prêt. Il ne l'était pas. Il n'était jamais prêt pour replonger dans ses souvenirs. Pour revoir, pour _le_ revoir, et pour le blesser encore, et encore, et encore. Il se demandait quelle scène se jouerait cette nuit. Et si cette fois ci, et si cette fois ci enfin il arriverait quelque chose.

 _« Ooooh, mais mon sucre d'orge a enfin daigné se montrer ! »_ Ah, aujourd'hui c'était celui là. Il se sentit dans ce corps jeune, ces muscles moins engourdis et cette vision moins brouillée, qui supportait parfaitement bien la lumière, ce lui parfaitement bien habillé de ce bleu accordé à ses yeux qui lui allait si bien, ce lui si léger qui affichait un sourire. Oui, il était dans son propre corps. Il voyait la scène exactement comme il l'a vécue cette fois, à travers ses yeux, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses. Il ne contrôlait pas ses propres paroles et ses propres gestes, et n'avait aucun moyen de s'arrêter lui-même. Il sentit son bras se lever, photo à la main. Et son regard se poser sur Matthew. Il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais cette mine terrorisée, il avait l'impression d'en remarquer les détails comme il ne les avait jamais calculé à l'époque. Le canadien tremblait légèrement, mais était figé, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement, sauf, il savait déjà, quand il se mettra à genoux pour vomir dans quelques minutes. Il le regarderait se mouvoir avec une expression d'éternel désespoir, cet air qui disait 'non, tu peux pas faire ça'. _« Ecoute, Matthie, »_ Non, non n'écoute pas. Francis aimerait se gifler en ce moment même, mais il ne contrôlait rien. Il se concentrait à en mourir, il tentait ce qu'il pouvait mais peu importe ses efforts, il subissait le rêve sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. S'il pouvait seulement mouvoir ce corps comme il le pouvait, il en ferait, des choses. Il s'est imaginé brûler les photos et peut-être le lycée entier. Il s'est imaginé serrer le canadien dans ses bras en s'excusant de cette 'mauvaise blague', de lui permettre de le frapper parce que c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Mais non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas exercer le moindre mouvement, il ne pouvait pas envoyer la moindre pensée à son lui d'antan. Alors il subissait, il prononçait ces paroles là. _« Deuxièmement, vraiment, tu y as cru ? Je sais que j'ai modéré mes propos, que je n'ai pas fait mine de tomber amoureux de toi parce que ce serait trop gros, mais même, oh, Matthie, avoir envie de toi, vraiment ? Moi ? Tu n'es pas moche, crois moi bébé, mais tu es si vide ? Si inintéressant ? Il n'y a rien chez toi qui puisse être attirant, vraiment, travailles moi ça au moins. »_ Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais il entendait parfaitement, c'était même lui qui prononçait chacun de ces mots, il les sentait se former dans sa propre gorge, ses cordes vocales en vibraient et lui avait envie qu'elles se pètent une à une. Il se voulait mille souffrances, il était le plus odieux des connards, et les mots étaient si faibles. Mais dans ce corps plein d'assurance, il s'était avancé, après avoir prononcé son « troisièmement » si puéril, une vengeance entendez vous, une vengeance, quelle stupidité. Il s'était avancé, avec son air méprisant, et il s'était reculé, et il était parti. Un échec. Il n'arrivait pas à changer.

Et le lendemain il se réveillera deux heures avant le réveil, laissera néanmoins celui ci sonner jusqu'à lui donner une migraine qu'il fera passer à coup d'alcool, en espérant que son envie de se frapper à la mort passera avec. Et ce sera ainsi, tous les jours, comme ça l'a été pendant les cinq précédentes années. Il avait détesté ces rêves et les détestait toujours, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de cet espoir de changer, c'était même sa seule raison de vivre. Apaiser sa lourde conscience, ne serait-ce que de la manière la plus inutile que ce soit. C'est vrai, même au final, même s'il réussissait à agir, à bouger ces bras, ils étaient si irréels, rien ne changera. Son monde restera le même malgré tout. On ne changeait pas le passé dans ses nuits, ça se saurait. Ca ne servait à rien. Mais il en avait besoin. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux, et même ça, il n'y arrivait pas. Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable. Mais il réessayera demain. Et le surlendemain. Pour refaire ce même rêve.

Oh, il y en avait un autre qui venait aussi, de temps en temps. Un autre où il sentait ses mains sur le dos frêle et légèrement écorché du canadien, où ses caresses devenaient doucement sensuelles, où il murmurait alors que leurs poids faisaient grincer un peu à chaque mouvement le lit à ressort de l'infirmerie. Un rêve dont il n'arrivait décidément pas à profiter, où il ne rêvait que de prendre le contrôle de ce corps pour le serrer contre lui si fort, pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime », « peu importe ce que je dis plus tard, je t'aime », comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Ce rêve là était inutile, vraiment. Même s'il arrivait à faire quelque chose, s'il disait deux jours après ce fameux monologue avec ces fameuses photos, à quoi cela servait ? A le torturer un peu plus, sûrement. Le torturer un peu en utilisant ce plaisir qu'il refusait de ressentir mais sous lequel son corps tout entier vibrait. Ce qu'il avait aimé ce moment et comme il se répugnait à l'avoir aimé et à l'aimer encore. Il revivait la scène comme il l'avait vécu et revécue, mais rien n'était lassant. Rien n'était lassant, jamais. Et il caressait doucement le visage rougit de Matthew, murmurant des 'ça va ?' qui trouvaient leurs réponses dans un hochement. Il ne contrôlait toujours pas son corps mais il ne s'y sentait pas aussi étranger, pour une fois. Et les réveils étaient d'autant plus durs, qu'il se haïssait terriblement pour oser se laisser aller ainsi. C'était surtout ces rêves qui étaient la cause de ces bouts de bouteilles brisées sur le sol, et des petits creux dans le mur.

Et plus rarement, il y avait son quotidien. Rien de tout ça, juste une journée après ces événements, où le canadien était là, ou pas, où lui suivait les cours avec nonchalance, se fichant de plus en plus de la présence et de l'état du jeune homme à deux places de lui, pour qui il ne se retournait même plus. Une journée ordinaire et rien d'autre, et même là il ne pouvait bouger, il ne pouvait parler. Il n'avait aucun moyen de changer ce qu'il s'était passé, peu importe l'angle, peu importe la manière, peu importe le moment, il était bloqué. Même ses rêves lui interdisaient le moindre soulagement, le condamnant à vivre dans une haine et une culpabilité qui ne trouvaient nulle part l'apaisement. Mais qu'importe, il continuera. Il traînera ses journées toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres, il usera de son salaire pour boire un alcool qui ne le saoulait même plus, pour fumer des cigarettes à en noircir des poumons qui sûrement n'avaient déjà plus énormément de cellules saines, pour dormir, encore, et encore, et encore, pour trouver la force de prendre ce corps qui était le sien et de changer, et le faire changer, de changer les événements, changer la donne. Alors aujourd'hui, il irait bosser à peu près, il fera le strict minimum, sûrement pas correctement, il se fera engueuler par collègues ou patron sans en avoir rien à foutre. Il rentrera chez lui, il attrapera quelques somnifères qu'il oubliera de compter, les avalera, et ira s'allonger sur son canapé…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuuur et merci d'avoir eu le courage d'attendre jusque là, les choses prennent forme ici, c'est encore assez flou maiiiis je vous laisse baigner dans les doutes, tout s'éclaircira à un moment. J'ai mis un petit moment à poster ce chapitre parce que je me rappelle n'avoir pas aimé l'écrire, j'étais très peu fière de moi et donc la relecture ne me donnait pas envie. Au final, je pense que ça passe, j'aurais aimé comme souvent faire mieux mais je ne le pense pas catastrophique.

Oh, et, petit mot d'amour au guest (à moins que je me trompe et que ce soit trois personnes différents, mais ?) qui m'a laissé trois reviews, merci de suivre, merci d'aimer, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Sur ce, bonne lectuuuure ~

* * *

Merde. Il avait réussi. Ou quelque chose du genre. Il était sur de s'être endormi. Et pourtant, il était là, devant le lycée. Il n'était ni à l'infirmerie ni dans la cour, il était devant, et il était lui-même, le lui-même actuel. Il pouvait se mouvoir comme il l'entendait, il pouvait parler comme il l'entendait. Il regarda ses mains et regarda son corps, ça lui appartenait, il était la personne qui s'était couchée hier, et il était libre de lui-même. Il mit un moment à s'en rendre compte. Il parla à haute voix et se mouva sans raison alors que les passants devaient le prendre pour un fou – ou un alcoolique, il devait en avoir la dégaine. Il avait réussi. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, combien de temps durerait ce rêve, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire mais qu'importait. Il allait être en mesure de faire quelque chose, de changer la donne. Il allait y arriver, il allait le faire, il en était sur. Il ne savait pas comment, il allait le faire. En attendant, il ne savait pas. Il sortit son vieux portable cassé de sa poche, mais n'eût pas le temps de l'allumer qu'il vit quelqu'un s'approcher du portail. C'était lui. Il était sur que c'était lui. Il le voyait. Il le voyait clairement.

Oh, dieu. Matthew Williams. Le français sentit son coeur rater un battement, et se retourner. Il finit par s'appuyer contre le poteau, cachant des hauts le coeur et se concentrant sur ses jambes frêles. Le choc et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Vraiment pas. Et il continuait de le regarder. Il regardait chacun de ses pas qui le rapprochaient de la sortie – et de lui par la même occasion. Et ils étaient tellement réels. Il s'avançait vraiment. Il était là. Et il le regardait sûrement un peu trop, de manière trop insistante, parce que Matthew le remarquait déjà, et détourna le regard, gêné. Il le voyait, au moins. Il le voyait et lui était capable d'agir. Cette torture cessera enfin, s'il arrive à faire quelque chose. Et il fera quelque chose, c'était sur. Il ne laissera pas les choses se dérouler comme avant. Et alors qu'il répétait ces pensées dans son esprit, le canadien est passé, en tentant de ne pas croiser le regard insistant de cet homme étrange, et cet homme étrange s'est laissé tombé. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire, comme ça. Mais que devait-il faire ? Dans la panique, il saisit le poignet du lycéen, le rattrapant de justesse.

« M-matth- »

Le plus jeune frissonna. La situation en plus d'être gênante était effrayante, sûrement, mais Francis ne s'en rendait pas compte. Absorbé par le stress, la surprise, le choc, un soulagement et tout un tas d'autres choses qui brouillaient son esprit et martyrisaient son coeur.

« Hey, t-tu…

\- Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Non, attends, tu…

\- Vraiment, je suis pressé, excusez moi, »

Il paniquait, pourquoi il paniquait ? Il ne lui voulait que du bien, c'était évident, vraiment évident. Pas pour tout le monde, et c'était normal. Mais le français ne voyait rien. Il ne voulait rien voir autre que le visage de Matthew, qui lui semblait plus réel que jamais. Oh, qu'il aimait ce visage. Il aurait pu rester à le contempler pendant bien trop longtemps, il ne sentit pas les larmes lui monter aux yeux, quand sa main libre se laissa effleurer la joue blanche du garçon qui tremblait maintenant comme une feuille.

« M-matt- »

Un violent coup vit vibrer sa mâchoire. Il mit un moment à réagir, sa tête avait été éloignée avec une force extérieure, et il avait lâché sous la surprise le fin poignet de l'autre garçon. Il failli perdre l'équilibre qu'il peinait déjà à garder, mais il tint plus ou moins bon. Le coup avait été surprenant, assez puissant pour qu'il vacille, mais pas assez pour lui faire _si_ mal. Il mit juste un moment à lever la tête, alors qu'il reconnaissait déjà la voix de celui qui avait précipitamment prit le poignet du canadien pour l'emmener au loin. « Eh, tu peux courir Matthew ? » Et ils sont partis assez vite, sûrement pressés de s'éloigner de l'adulte bizarre à l'attitude pas tellement rassurante. Celui qui ne s'est plus redressé, sans savoir que faire et comment agir. Il n'allait pas les rattraper. Il était pas sur d'en être capable, et puis même, il sentait sa trachée se bloquer quelque peu et son visage se fermer. On était le lendemain de cette fameuse scène à l'infirmerie. Ce moment où on les as « menacé » en montrant la photo. Ce moment où le canadien avait fait un malaise dans le couloir, et où, sous le refus de Francis, ce fut Antonio qui le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et il a du rentrer chez lui peu après, accompagné par la seule personne de sa famille qui vivait dans les environs Alfred. Ca faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, lui aussi. Et il ne savait qu'en penser. Il ne pensait de toute façon plus tellement. Il les regarda s'éloigner, sans faire le moindre effort. Il se laissa tomber parterre. Ils s'en allaient. Merde. Il savait pas où ils habitaient. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le retrouver, comme ça. Il n'avait rien fait, sauf l'effrayer. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant, d'à quel point il avait été stupide. Complètement stupide. Et maintenant, il ne savait que faire. Il ne savait comment faire. Il avait tout gâché. Il retint un grognement. Il se rendait un peu compte de quoi il avait l'air, au milieu de tout ça. Un homme si négligé, l'odeur d'alcool que ses vêtements dégageaient, qui abordait un lycéen dès la sortie. C'était curieux que les passants n'aient pas encore appelé la police. Peut-être l'avaient-ils fait. Il se redressa. Tant bien que mal. Et maintenant ? Où aller ? Comment faire ? Que faire ? Il reviendra demain, hm ? Au lycée, ou, non, il restera ici la nuit durant, et, le matin, il lui demandera de ne pas y aller. Avec un peu plus de chance, il arrivera à se coller – ironie du sort, disons, se coller à son _autre_ lui – quelques baffes. Il aimerait expliquer la situation, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de penser qu'on le croirait. _« Hey, je suis toi du futur, arrête d'être un sale con. »_ Il se voyait sans mal rire sans retenue si on lui avait balancé ça quelques années auparavant. Et puis, il ne ressemblait plus à _Francis Bonnefoy._ Il avait les même traits, et, voila tout. Ses cheveux étaient gras, son début de barbe mal entretenu, il était habillé des premiers vêtements qu'il avait pioché dans un tas qu'il ne pliait plus. Il fouilla dans sa poche, il avait sa carte bleue, et son téléphone. Est-ce qu'ils marchaient au moins ? Le cellulaire blanc s'alluma sans trop de difficulté mais semblait s'allumer pour la première fois. Aucune donnée n'était enregistrée, aucun numéro, aucun message, rien. Et, il testera la carte en tentant d'aller à un hôtel, ou quelconque autre endroit où il pourrait...

Merde. Non, s'il dormait le rêve allait s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, il n'avait rien fait, rien accompli. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, rien accomplir. Pouvait-il alors compter sur le lendemain ? Faites qu'il réussisse demain encore à rêver de la sorte. Que ce ne soit pas une unique exception. Il ne voulait que ça, vous ne pouvez pas le lui enlever. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute manière. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de le joindre, et le rejoindre, il n'avait, rien pu faire. Et il craignait le lendemain du canadien, ce lendemain si _horrible_ qui l'attendait, et donc lui savait comment il allait se dérouler, jusque dans les moindres détails. Il regarda l'intérieur du lycée. Cet endroit, ça faisait si longtemps, et l'entrée n'avait pas pour occasion d'apparaître dans ses songes. Pourtant, il savait exactement où était chaque bâtiment, chaque allée, chaque recoin était si clair. A croire que ce lieu l'a trop hanté pour qu'il puisse laisser ses souvenirs se perdre. Il a passé les portes, s'arrêtant comme demandé à l'accueil, sous les yeux méfiants et les sourcils froncés d'un surveillant qui le regardait comme on regarde ce genre d'homme qu'il était devenu.

« Hm, excusez moi, vous êtes ? » Francis resta sans voix quelques temps. Il n'avait pas pensé à comment il était censé se présenter. Il n'était ni un élève, ni un parent, et il n'avait pas de noms à donner. « ...Je suis venu voir quelqu'un. » Finit-il par articuler.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer comme ça, monsieur.

\- C'est vraiment urgent, je –

\- Ca ne va pas être possible, si vous n'avez pas d'autorisation ou de motifs recevables.

\- Non, écoutez moi, c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ urgent.

\- Eh bien, dites moi en plus ?

\- Je… Dois aider quelqu'un, et… »

Et il devait sûrement le lasser à ne pas savoir parler, à sembler chercher ses mots, à être là alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

« Monsieur, écoutez moi

\- NON,VOUS ECOUTEZ MOI ! »

Il a haussé la voix d'un coup. Il ne contrôlait toujours absolument pas ses émotions et ne savait parler. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense, réellement, il était un gars sortit de nulle part qui voulait parler à on-ne-savait-qui pour on-ne-savait-quelle raison. C'était tout à fait normal qu'on ne le laisse pas entrer, mais lui ne pouvait comprendre. Il devait rentrer. Parler. Changer le court des choses. Il devait. Et il s'emportait. Et ça n'avait aucune efficacité.La femme a sursauté. Elle tremblait soudainement. Elle remit ses lunettes qui avaient vacillé avec elle, et saisit d'une main peu rassurée le téléphone.

« Je… J'appelle la police. » Le blond sentit un frisson se créer dans son dos « Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ecoutez, je suis désolé, je me suis emporté je… Je m'en vais, c'est bon. » Il sentit sa gorge brûler légèrement. Et maintenant ? Il allait attendre que les gens sortent ? Personne n'avait le numéro de Matthew. Personne ne le connaissait. Pas encore. Et maintenant ? Francis ? Son autre lui ? Il ne restait plus grand monde, de toute manière. Mais qu'allait-il lui demander ? Comment… Et s'il le tuait ? Ce serait plus simple s'il le tuait. Peu importait ce qu'il advenait de lui, il n'en avait que faire, au moins, Matthew sera tranquille. Sa tête tournait. Le stress montait. Il laissa paraître un grognement. Et il sentait sa vision se troubler. Il ne pouvait pas perdre pied maintenant. Il devait d'abord s'éloigner du lycée, la surveillante le regardait encore d'un mauvais œil, téléphone à la main. Ensuite, il devait se rappeler, à quelle heure était-il sortit ce jour là. Il ferma l'oeil avec une boule dans la gorge mais son mal-être se faisait trop sentir pour qu'il résiste encore plus. Il se sentit doucement tomber finalement à quelques pas du bâtiment. Merde. Il allait perdre connaissance, c'est ça ? S'il se réveillait, ce sera chez lui, sûrement. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il avait trop peur. Si c'était une unique chance, et qu'il était en train de tout… ? Merde, il ne pouvait vraiment plus. Il trébucha sur ses propres papiers alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir correctement. Se rattrapant au muret à sa droite, fermant les yeux, espérant que sa migraine lui passerait – pourquoi avait-il si mal ? L'alcool ? Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu mal à cause de ça. Il ne comprenait pas.

Et il en comprendra pas, et il n'aura pas la force d'y réfléchir. Il sentit son corps le quitter doucement, il avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à un arbre, et à s'y adosser, pour finalement se laisser tomber sur la pelouse. Il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il allait revenir à la réalité, sa nuit était finie, c'est ça ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait déjà plus résister. Il...

Mais il se réveilla pas. Enfin, si, dans l'herbe de la pelouse dans laquelle il s'était assoupi, et non pas dans son appartement crasseux. Il était encore là. Encore dans ce rêve. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Ou alors avait-il réussi à remonter le temps. Cette pensée l'aurait fait rire s'il avait la tête à rire qu'il a perdu depuis si longtemps. Qu'importe, il refusait d'y réfléchir. Il était encore là. Dieu soit loué, il était encore là. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il ne réfléchit plus vraiment. Il avait eu une seconde chance et ne comptait pas la gacher. Il s'était réveillé une fois, son mal de tête était quelque peu parti, et il ne comptait pas laisser ça passer. Dans un état second – encore une fois. Sans encore réaliser, son esprit trop plein de craintes pour que les doutes et la réflexion s'y fassent quelque peu entendre. D'un pas mécanique, il se dirigea vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait trop bien. Il sonna à une porte dont il avait les clefs il y a quelques années, et, désarmé de toute sa patience, il sonna une deuxième, une troisième fois. On ne répondait pas, il tambourina à la porte. La lumière de l'entrée s'alluma, il reconnu son soupir, son propre soupir, un peu exaspéré.

L'obscurité ne laissant pas le judas être efficace, son _autre lui_ ouvrit la porte doucement, sourcils froncés, peu rassuré. Refusant au répondre au risque de l'ouvrir complètement, il était seul chez lui – sa mère avait pour habitude de rentrer tard – il n'avait pas l'audace de faire face à quelqu'un au comportement aussi violent envers leur chère porte d'entrée.

C'était effrayant, de se voir en plus jeune. Il n'aurait pas cru. Peut-être que Francis réalisa enfin à quel point il avait changé. Le lycéen devant lui était Francis Bonnefoy, et lui était, quelque chose d'à peine humain. Et pourtant, ils étaient la même personne. Il était ce connard qui avait été si horrible envers Matthew, et il était aussi cette masse alcoolique. Ironie du sort, aucun des deux n'était plus respectable que l'autre. Mais, ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour le moment, il avait envie de le frapper, de toutes ses forces, et ce fut la seule chose qui le sortit de son choc, de sa torpeur, parce qu'il regardait encore et toujours ce visage qui était censé être le sien, qui arquait un sourcil sans réellement comprendre, qui n'osait pas de faire de commentaires mais on pouvait facilement deviner sa langue brûler d'une réplique sarcastique qui finit par tomber.

« L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, vous savez »

L'adulte serra ses dents, donna un coup de pieds dans la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand sous les yeux écarquillés puis un peu paniqué de l'autre, quand son invité surprise vint pour saisir son col avec des gestes violents guidés par la colère. Pratiquement entré dans l'appartement, ne calculant plus rien, sauf une sa haine grandissante, accablante. Devant lui se trouvait le plus grand connard qu'il n'ai connu. Ce gars qui a menti et s'est menti, responsable de tant de choses, ce gars qui pour une « vengeance » des plus puériles et inutiles avait foutu en l'air son amour, avait fait tant de mal, ce gars qu'il aimerait tuer dès maintenant, qu'il pourrait assommer, ou étrangler, il était sur de pouvoir diriger ses mains sur son cou, il était sur de pouvoir lui faire quitter ce monde, ici et maintenant, pour que son lendemain n'arrive jamais, pour que – il souhaitait sa propre mort plus que celle de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il aurait du dire quelque chose, au lieu de laisser aller sa folie, mais sa bouche était nouée. Devant lui ses propres yeux bleus, moins rougis, éclatant de peur et d'incompréhension, cherchant à se dégager sans oser faire de mouvements trop brusques, et peut-être un peu tétanisé par la situation incompréhensible. Et il aurait dû parler, expliquer, dire quelque chose pour le faire changer d'avis, quoi que ce soit, mais il s'était laissé diriger par cette haine, et n'avait plus assez l'esprit en place pour changer sa méthode.

Ce qui le fit dégager fut son deuxième coup de la journée. Beaucoup plus violent, dirigé sur son crâne. Complètement assommé, il dut faire des efforts énormes pour ne pas s'effondrer, réalisant en passant sa main dans l'arrière de son crâne qu'il saignait, réalisant qu'on l'avait frappé avec un casque de moto. Son regard se leva sur le visage de celui – celle. Oh, sa mère. Sa mère et son chignon un peu défait en cette fin de journée, son visage qui collait si peur à la cinquantaine – non, attendez, quarantaine, encore. Son rouge à lèvre sang, ses yeux horrifiés, son visage effrayé, mais qui tentait de rester fort et ferme, et qui réussissait parfaitement bien. Elle cria des mots que Francis n'entendit pas, sa tête tambourinant bien trop fort. Sans réellement savoir comment, il parvint à sortir de l'entrée, de la rue peut-être même, avant de s'effondrer encore une fois. Dans son esprit le regard de sa mère, de sa chaleureuse mère, qu'il voyait pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, qu'il avait eu le temps d'oublier dans sa réalité. Dieu, ce qu'elle lui avait manqué...

« Je ne t'avais pas dis de ne pas ouvrir à des inconnus ? Ton âge importe peu, ce genre de règles ne changent pas, tu - ! »

Mais elle se calma assez vite. Le choc passé, elle respira enfin, c'était saccadé mais l'air passait, calma sa colère, réalisant que son fils tremblait encore.

« C'est bon, je pense que ça t'as suffisamment servi de leçon. Tu le connaissais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Oh, _sacrebleu_ , mais dans quel état il était !

\- J-je sais pas… Il était juste saoul, je crois il sentait l'alcool. Il s'est sûrement... trompé de porte… ? »

Sa mère hocha la tête, murmura qu'elle portera une plainte, puis, après un dernier regard dehors, elle ferma la porte d'entrée. Elle n'appela pas la police tout de suite, pourtant sure que l'agresseur n'était pas loin. Dans son esprit la certitude oppressante d'avoir vu son fils adulte, sous la crasse et l'alcool.


	6. Chapter 6

Il s'était évanoui plus qu'il ne s'était endormi. Dans un coin de la rue relativement désert, alors que le sang séchait doucement dans ses cheveux, il n'a plus trouvé la force d'avancer. Sa journée avait été dure, mais il se refusait d'y penser, ses douleurs n'avaient pas besoin d'être amplifiées. Il ne sut pas vraiment où il était, s'il pouvait se laisser ici, mais il était hors de la vue de sa mère et espérait que la police ne viendrait pas il n'avait plus aucune énergie, vraiment. Son crâne le lançait violemment, son corps le lâchait un peu, et il ne s'en plaignait même pas plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas réussir à penser à ses remords et ses craintes. Il s'est réveillé assez tôt le lendemain matin et avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir attiré énormément de regards. Incapable de dire s'il se sentait reposé ou encore plus fatigué. Il passa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne qu'il retira assez vite dans une grimace, ça faisait encore mal, moins, mais c'était frais. Il inspira un grand coup. La première pensée qui avait percuté son esprit était qu'on était _ce jour là_ , celui qu'il avait vécu mille fois en rêves avec l'espoir de le changer, ce jour là qui avait tout déclenché, ce fameux jour. Mais il s'efforça à se calmer. Il commençait seulement à redevenir un minimum lucide, à se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait été stupide, tant il s'était laissé emporté la veille, et à quel point il avait empiré les choses plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aurait rien obtenu, il était à moitié fou, complètement paniqué, avait agit dans le choc et la précipitation, sans se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait dû être effrayant. Avec le recul, ce coup à la tête et cette nuit dans la rue, ça lui semblait évident. _Quel con_. Il souffla un coup – rien que le fait d'expirer si fort relança son crâne, il se dit alors que sa mère avait une poigne qu'il n'avait pas suspectée aussi puissante. Sa mère, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux effrayés mais pourtant si déterminés à chasser l'homme louche qui touchait à son fils ne l'avaient nullement surpris. Au contraire, il s'était attendu à plus, tellement plus. Il aurait du l'entendre crier qu'elle allait faire un scandale, qu'on ne rentrait pas chez les gens, qu'on n'attrapait pas _son petit lapin_ par le col, qu'elle allait faire enculer toute sa famille, et d'autres du genre. Et au lieu de ça, elle avait frappé, et l'avait regardé, comme si elle se perdait. L'avait-elle reconnu ? Personne ne le reconnaîtrait si vieux et en si mauvais état, il en était sûr, mais, sa mère avait toujours été une exception. Une magnifique exception. La meilleure mère qu'il ai pu avoir, il en était sûr. Mais une mère à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis cinq ans. Dont il avait refusé tous les appels et avait fait semblant de ne pas être là pendant ses visites – allant chez Antonio ou Gilbert quand elle se montrait trop insistante. L'engueulant les rare fois où il décrochait souvent par erreur, lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires, qu'il était adulte et qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Qu'il avait de quoi manger et que ça suffisait. Il y repensait maintenant et se disait qu'elle avait du si mal le prendre, et le vivre. Avait-il seulement le temps de culpabiliser pour autre chose encore ? Il n'en savait rien, sauf que ça enflammait l'arrière de son crâne, ces souvenirs, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les passer dans son esprit. Marianne Bonnefoy de qui Francis tenait son amour du vin un peu perdu, un certain narcissisme et cette coquetterie, et avant tout son caractère têtu et borné. Ils avaient toujours passé leurs journées à se taquiner gentiment, à faire mine de s'offusquer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle l'a élevé seule, mais elle a toujours été forte, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de faiblesse. Une femme impressionnante, vraiment. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'appartement qu'il avait habité. Il ne sonna pas, il resta simplement devant. Le scooter de Marianne était à l'entrée, garé assez précipitamment. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il s'arrêta, mais il s'arrêta là. Cet endroit l'emplissait de nostalgie. Mais il avait beau tenter de s'empreigner de ces bons souvenirs de lui à cette époque, une seule chose revenait ses actes envers Matthew. Et cette journée qui allait se dérouler. Et le fait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il devrait, oh, dieu, tenter quelque chose, encore, parce que ce n'était plus possible et que –

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, salaud ? »

La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées. Le sourcils froncés, elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle, et semblait comme s'attendre à le trouver ici. Elle avait son casque à la main, et Francis ne saurait dire si c'était pour le frapper ou simplement pour partir travailler. La deuxième option lui semblait personnellement préférable.

« ...Rien, je m'étais… j'avais perdu connaissance là bas.

\- Bien fait. Alors on fait quoi ? J'appelle la police ? Je t'assomme une deuxième fois ? Tu voulais quoi, avant, voir si je vais pas chercher un couteau plutôt ? »

Sans ces souvenirs du canadien qui tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, Francis aurait prit le temps de sourire. Sa mère était vraiment géniale.

« Rien, j'avais juste trop bu. Je me suis trompé de porte. Je… » Il baissa le regard, intimidé. « Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. » La femme arqua un sourcil, toisant l'homme devant elle, tentant de dissimuler son mal-être. L'inconnu n'avait rien de Francis – et pourtant tout. Et elle ne se pensait pas folle pour prendre le premier passant bourré pour son fils.

« J'accepte pas tes excuses. Je veux pas te revoir dans les parages, _mécréant_! »

Francis hocha la tête, et partit sous le regard de Marianne, sans trop savoir s'il trouvait cette expérience amusante ou douloureuse. La douleur l'emportait sûrement, vu son état. Il méritait pas une mère pareille. Ni aujourd'hui, ni lors de ces lointains jours. Il fouilla dans sa poche, dans laquelle se trouvait encore son portable et sa carte bleue. Il espérait qu'elle marchait. Il était presque huit heures. Dans moins d'une heure, Matthew sera sûrement à l'infirmerie, et il avait cru entendre dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait dit retourner en cours quand il avait finalement quitté le lycée. Il allait l'attendre à ce moment là, mais en attendant, il allait louer une chambre d'hôtel, se lever et acheter des vêtements, question de se débarrasser un tant soit peu l'odeur de liqueur qui le collait comme jamais.

Il a eu beau régler la pommeau de douche de manière à ce qu'il y ait le moins de pression, l'eau semblait frapper son crâne comme une massue. La douche se teinta doucement de rouge et il s'efforça à passer une main vers le coup donné, question d'ôter de ses cheveux le liquide poisseux. L'idée de se les démêler ne lui vint même pas, il avait perdu ce genre d'habitudes et de toute façon il avait trop mal à la tête pour la toucher plus que nécessaire. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise à bas prix qu'il avait acheté sans vraiment regarder, et sortit sans se poser plus de questions, achetant un simple paquet de cigarettes sur le chemin, une fumant une, puis une deuxième – il n'avait pas bu depuis un moment mine de rien, il compensait comme il le pouvait.

Encore une fois devant le lycée, avec l'air moins pitoyable – toujours négligé, mais moins pitoyable - il fumait encore et laissait son regard chercher un jeune canadien aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, et s'efforçait d'avance à contrôler ses émotions. Il allait le voir dans un piteux état, traînant sûrement des pieds, il allait le voir malade, malheureux au possible, choqué et désespéré. Et il allait devoir contrôler sa colère, il allait devoir être une aide, parce que c'était le seul moyen d'arranger peut-être les choses, de le consoler un minimum. Mais Francis avait tout perdu de cette époque où il savait aider. Où il savait être une oreille et une épaule – parce que, oui, il l'a été. Mais, encore une fois, comme tout le reste, ça semblait être une autre vie. Il mobilisa chacun de ses neurones pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la fumée quand il _le_ vit, chancelant. Il s'y était préparé mais il n'était jamais assez préparé. Il avait le regard sur le sol, comme la veille, mais plus par habitude il devinait la honte qui le rongeait. Il inspira un coup, jeta sa cigarette et en écrasa le mégot sous son pied.

« Matthew. ». Il se positionna juste devant lui, lui barrant la route, le forçant à lever les yeux. Des yeux vides qui n'empêchèrent pas son corps de se figer légèrement en reconnaissant l'homme de la veille. « Calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Vraiment. J'avais trop de liqueur dans le sang, hier, voila tout. » Le lycéen ne répondit pas, un peu trop sonné pour savoir quoi en penser. Francis s'efforça à soupirer pour chasser sa colère montante. « Je te paye un café ? Pour me faire pardonner. » Matthew aurait refusé, en temps normal. On lui avait dit comme à tout le monde qu'on ne suivait pas n'importe qui, que les inconnus étaient dangereux, mais là, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Alors il a hoché la tête sans trop réfléchir, voulant juste s'éloigner du lycée, et ayant tout sauf l'envie de rentrer voir Alfred. Francis ne sut pas tellement s'il devait se montrer content ou non de le voir accepter aussi vite, mais se contenta d'allumer une cigarette et de l'emmener dans le premier café un minimum éloigné. Matthew prit un chocolat chaud et Francis un expresso. – il était friand de cappuccino d'habitude, mais il avait besoin d'un café plus fort. Après un long silence, Matthew ouvra étonnamment la conversation, osant enfin demander.

« Comment me connaissez vous ?

\- Je connais un peu Francis. » Il sentit Matthew se tendre encore un peu plus.

« Vous… Lui ressemblez.

\- Je, hm, suis français aussi.

\- Tous les français se ressemblent ?

\- Disons qu'on est tous les deux _très_ français. »

Il n'avait même pas encore réfléchit à comment justifier ces choses étranges. La veille il était tellement un espèce de monstre sans forme sur lequel on aurait eu du mal à poser le mot « humain », mais maintenant, c'était sûrement bien plus frappant.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Ca me fait bizarre de me faire appeler 'Matthew' avec ce même accent.

\- Hein ? Tu préfères le 'Matthieu' à la française ? »

Le canadien se figea soudainement, pensant en avoir trop dit, et l'homme en face arqua un sourcil. Il s'était mit à détester les _Mattie_ et _Matthieu_ qu'il lui avait adressé, et avait assez vite encré dans son esprit son vrai prénom à la sonorité anglophone. Il ne pensait pas qu'il demanderait de nouveau à se faire appeler ainsi. Le canadien sembla réprimer un frisson, ne sachant quoi répondre. « _Matthieu,_ donc - » Il ne s'était pas entendu prononcer ce prénom. Par habitude de ces rêves, de celui là, à force de s'entendre le chuchoter à cette oreille, il avait repris ce même ton empli de sensualité, à demi voix, exactement ce même accent soudainement français, ce soupir à la fin. Sa voix était légèrement plus grave et plus rauque, c'était la seule différence. Le canadien s'était levé d'un coup, presque tremblant. « Je… J-je pense que je vais rentrer. » Mais Francis se leva à son tour, failli saisir ce poignet bien plus blanc et fin que le sien, mais abandonna au milieu de son geste. « Non, reste. Je voulais pas. Restons sur Matthew, tu veux ? » Le canadien ne fit aucun mouvement mais n'osa pas se rasseoir. Francis soupira, une soudaine rage dans le ventre, qu'il préféra diriger vers les panneaux _ne pas fumer en_ _terrasse_ du café. « Ecoute, Matthew, je vais être clair assez rapidement. » Parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement.

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je savais même qu'il allait le faire, et, je voulais empêcher ça, hier, mais – j'étais pas en état. J'ai foiré. Mais maintenant, je suis là. J'aimerais t'aider, autant que possible. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, regarde moi Matthew, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, et je reste là. »

Le canadien le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il laissa perdre ses yeux sur la personne en face de lui dont la venue et les paroles n'avaient aucun sens. L'aider ? Pour quoi faire ? Il savait, comment, il savait ? Et, lui qui avait ces traits similaires, quelque peu masqués par une barbe mal rasée, ces même yeux bleus qu'il voyait si bien même s'il avaient rougis, et…

« Tu lui ressembles... » Sa voix se fit toute petite, son regard se baissa, Francis a plus deviné ces mots qu'il ne les as entendus. « Ou c'est peut-être moi ? Qui le voit un peu partout ? » Le lycéen semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Il inspirait de grandes bouffées qu'il expirait trop mal, sa voix vacillait. « Tu resterais avec moi ? Et, je suis désespéré au point de demander à un inconnu de rester avec moi ? » Il avait clairement envie de pleurer, mais rien ne sortait. Cette personne sortie de nulle part qui venait proposer son soutien, d'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi faisait-elle une telle proposition ? Comment le voyait-elle alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus ? Et il était presque sur de voir ce visage et celui de l'homme qu'il aimait se superposer. Il avait beau cligner des yeux, il avait beau se concentrer sur ces cheveux emmêlés et cette attitude si loin d'être raffinée, il… « Je...suis désolé. Je m'en vais, je- » La honte le rattrapa soudain et le frappa comme une massue. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Dans quel état il se mettait ? A quel point se laissait-il aller sous le seul prétexte que… ? Il s'apprêta à quitter la table, mais une main se posa sur son poignet, l'en empêchant soudain.

« Hey, Matth-

\- Non ! Non, je ne veux, et je peux pas accepter ta soi-disant aide ! Et comment en serais-je capable ? Je suis _sûr_ que tu fais ça pour te jouer de moi. Ou, mieux, qu'il a organisé cette rencontre, qu'il s'amuse encore, c'est trop louche, je ne mérite pas ton aide, on ne se connaît pas, comment tu aurais pu envie de… »

C'était ses propres mots. Ce qu'il lui avait sorti ce jour là, comme quoi il n'était rien, et que c'était stupide d'espérer de l'attention de quelqu'un comme lui. Francis eu énormément de mal à garder son calme avec ce souvenir. Il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Mais ses mots avaient trouvé le coeur du canadien. Et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait hausser le ton, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avec toute la tristesse qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Ecoute.

\- Non, lâche moi !

\- _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ , Matthew, écoute moi ! »

Son ton commençait à monter d'une colère qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher. Il grimaça, le canadien sembla soudain intimidé. Il avait déjà abusé. Merde. Mais, garder son calme était si difficile. Ce n'était pas une raison. Il inspira et expira bruyamment. Il lâcha son poignet, lança un regard qu'il espérait pas trop glacial sur le lycéen, et lâcha d'un ton qu'il espérait n'être pas trop entaché de colère. « Ecoute. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Si tu veux d'une épaule pour pleurer, si tu veux d'un poing pour en recadrer quelques uns, qu'importe. Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, c'est ce qui compte. » Il n'avait pas – plus – les mots et la subtilité. Alors il y allait franchement. Et il espérait de tout coeur que ça marcherait, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres idées, d'autres solutions. Son esprit n'était empli que d'un objectif, et c'était si dur de voir le chemin pour y parvenir. Matthew renonça et s'assit presque à contre coeur. Francis le suivit. Il ignora l'interdiction pour sortir une cigarette, dans le but de se calmer un peu.

« Et pourquoi…

\- T'occupe pas de ça. Tu comprendrais pas. » Il allait surtout le prendre pour un fou s'il lui balançait qu'il venait d'un futur où il culpabilisait cinq ans après. « Je tente de racheter une faute, voila tout. » Le nez dans son expresso, tentant d'échapper au regard timidement insistant de Matthew. Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel Francis s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son regard se faire absorber par le jeune homme en face de lui, et ses pensées se concentrer en _c'est lui, c'est vraiment lui_ qui deviendrait vite oppressant et terriblement dangereux s'il se le répétait trop. Mais, à chaque coup d'oeil discret se décalant de son café ou de sa cigarette, il voyait la mine de Matthew se détériorer un peu plus. Ses yeux améthystes se perdaient dans le vide, devenaient de plus en plus sombres, sa tête se baissait un peu, ses épaules tremblaient. Francis l'imaginait sans mal se rappeler de ces moments au lycée, ces instants subits. Ca l'insupportait. Mais il ne savait que faire, que dire. Et finalement, ce fut la canadien qui se sortit de sa torpeur de lui-même.

« Je peux connaître ton nom… ? » Ah, il ne s'y était pas attendu, à celle là, si bien qu'il failli s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de café.

« Hm, ah, François. » Merde, un prénom trop proche non ? Sûrement. C'est la première chose qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Matthew n'a pas réagit plus que ça, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, à un tel point que c'était à se douter s'il avait entendu la réponse. Les doutes s'envolèrent pour un frisson quand Matthew laissa échapper, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

« Très, _très_ français. »


	7. Chapter 7

Il ne l'a pas revu. Ni ce jour, ni le lendemain. Après avoir fini leur boissons, après avoir parlé, _fait connaissance_ , comme on aurait pu dire, Matthew avait disparu. Deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Deux jours que Francis guettait les allées et rentrées du lycée, la boule au ventre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il se souvenait, évidemment, de ses absences qui se sont multipliées, il se souvenait qu'il ne venait plus en cours de manière assidue, mais ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait un doute. Et il n'avait pas l'adresse, toujours pas. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier, aucun moyen de savoir si ça allait, aucun moyen de faire quelque chose. Et cette impuissance le rendait dingue. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à ne rien pouvoir faire, à tout voir, tout revoir, sans jamais pouvoir arranger le passé. Il prenait excessivement pour lui pour ne pas secouer chacun élève qui passait en tentant de lui escroquer des informations. S'il continuait de la sorte, il allait vraiment finir en prison, et c'était la dernière chose qui aiderait. Mais c'était si dur de se contenir. Si dur de garder un semblant de calme quand tout semblait se jouer à la minute près et que lui n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis bien trop de temps. Il avait fini son paquet de cigarettes et son pied tapait trop fort sur le sol, marquant une pulsation effrénée. Non, encore une fois, il n'était pas là. Il sentit ses dents grincer. Il était sur que demander ne servirait à rien. Même si les gens _« connaissaient »_ Matthew maintenant, personne au point de connaître son adresse. Il n'avait pas d'amis, personne qui pourrait la lui donner. Vraiment. Et alors qu'il laissait ses pensées le dévorer petit à petit, son oreille traîna pour entendre quelques mots

« Tu crois qu'il a peur de venir ?

\- Sûrement. En même temps, pas étonnant. Mais ça changera rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son adresse a fuité. J'ai entendu dire que certains s'amuser à y poster quelques lettres dégueulasses ou toquer directement.

\- Eh beh, ça va loin. Et dire que personne le calculait avant.

\- Je connaissais même pas son nom s'te plait, c'est te dire... »

Un frisson monta dans son dos, auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Coupant la route aux deux lycéens qui semblaient en rire, le regard si noir et si enragé qu'il ne voyait même pas leurs visage. Il se retenait de les prendre par le col et de les plaquer sur le mur avoisinant. Mais il se contenta de demander, dans une inspiration sourde. « L'adresse. Maintenant. » Sans laisser le moindre choix, et sans énoncer la moindre menace son attitude parlait pour lui – il allait étriper la première personne qui osera lui tenir tête.

Il toqua, non, tambourina à la porte sur laquelle les noms « FOSTER JONES / WILLIAMS » étaient écrits. En espérant ne pas tomber sur le propriétaire du premier nom. Enfin, qu'importe. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'y réfléchissait pas vraiment. Il voulait juste voir Matthew. Et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, parce que, il allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Et pourtant, ça ne répondait pas. « Matthew, c'est moi, c'est Fran-… François ! » Ignorant l'erreur qu'il avait failli faire, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas faite, finalement. Il tambourina encore un peu, avait décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix d'Alfred se fit entendre derrière lui. Il avait un sac en plastique dans la main, contenant sûrement une course faite à l'épicerie la plus proche. Il le fixait d'un œil à peine froid, excessivement las. Les cernes tombaient sous ses yeux et son ton n'arrivait que peu à se teinter de ce ton intimidant qu'il avait l'habitude de poser – et que Francis pensait naturel, jusque là. Il se retourna et regarda le plus jeune de haut en bas. Il n'éprouva pas la moindre compassion, mais il n'avait pas la moindre haine non plus. Il en avait été rempli, à une époque, mais, c'était depuis longtemps dépassé la haine envers lui-même avait prit trop de place pour qu'il puisse ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un d'autre. « T'es celui qui avait essayé de lui parler devant le lycée, non ? » Alfred fronçait les sourcils, détendit sa main qui tenait le sac, prêt à le lâcher pour se battre si c'était nécessaire. Mais il n'en avait nullement l'envie ou la force, et ça se voyait. Francis ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point le garçon avait l'air faible. _Rendu_ faible. Comme si on avait drainé chacune de ses forces. Il devait avoir été aveugle auparavant, pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué. Enfin, aujourd'hui, ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Il n'était pas là pour lui.

« C'était une erreur, l'autre fois, je suis plus bourré. Je suis venu voir comment il allait.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui alors que tu ne le connais « qu'en quelques sortes » ?

\- C'est compliqué. »

L'américain soupira, et, au soulagement mais à la surprise de Francis, s'avança pour ouvrir la porte. « T'es pas le premier à passer. Je te surveille, et, je jure que si tu dis ou fait un truc de travers, je te casse vraiment quelques os. » Pendant qu'il tournait la clef dans la serrure, Francis remarqua les rougeurs et les bleus qui marquaient ses mains, preuves d'un nombre important de coup donnés. Si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, bien des gens avaient dû passer. Alfred s'était battu avec chacun d'eux, visiblement. D'où la fatigue, et la lassitude, peut-être. D'où le fait qu'il ouvre pour si peu, tellement épuisé.

Ils habitaient un petit appartement, bien assez grand pour deux lycéens, bien ordonné, et dont l'ambiance se voulait aussi légère et adolescente que possible. Alfred retira ses chaussures pour mettre des chaussons Star Wars, assortis au premier poster de l'entrée. Il lança un monotone « Matthew, je suis rentré. Il y a quelqu'un qui voulait te voir. », posa le sac dans la cuisine, duquel il sortit quelques légumes et deux trois sodas qu'il rangea dans le frigo. Francis laissa son regard se balader sur le genre de domicile dans lequel les jumeaux vivaient. Un trois pièces, une grande télé dans le salon. De la couleur un peu partout, des décorations souvent tirées de films ou de comics, quelques cadres photo de villes enneigées qu'on devinait être au Canada, et quelques crosses de hockeys accompagnés de patins. En soit, le tout avait l'air un peu enfantin, bien moins mature et imposant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Alfred semblait ne pas réellement savoir comment ni quoi faire, faisant mine de se ficher du fait d'avoir quelqu'un chez lui, mais il y était si peu habitué qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme mis à découvert. « Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais je te défonce vraiment si tu es comme tous ceux qui sont passés avant toi. Rien à foutre que t'ai l'air plus vieux ou quoi que ce soit. Rien à foutre depuis quand tu le connais. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? » Francis lui lança un regard quelque peu glacial, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, mais il hocha difficilement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'engueuler avec lui. Alfred le toisa quelques secondes comme pour s'assurer de cet acquiescement, et en enfilant un tablier, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Matthew, plongée dans le noir complet, si bien qu'il était dur de voir le lit dans un coin de la chambre, et que les murs étaient entièrement baignés dans la pénombre. Alfred entra en premier sous le regard de Francis dont les dents grinçaient en voyant le canadien dans cet état. Le premier plia légèrement ses genoux pour poser une main sur la masse inerte sous la couette, la secouant gentiment. « Hey, Matt'. Quelqu'un veut te voir. Il a pas l'air d'être de ton lycée, c'est, celui, tu sais, qui t'avais parlé et-... » Alfred sembla bloquer. Il avait peut-être fait une grosse erreur, non ? Ce type était louche, même s'il avait arrangé son apparence et que l'inquiétude semblait lui dévorer les yeux, peut-être s'était-il montré trop naïf encore, et que c'était une autre personne odieuse. Il espérait que non. Il espérait vraiment que non. « Je sais pas, il dit qu'il voulait te voir, qu'il était inquiet. » Il se tourna vers le français qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

« Eh, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- ...François. »

Le visage de l'américain se crispa quelque peu, mais resta naturel. Francis se trouva encore une fois bien idiot d'avoir choisit ce prénom là. Mais c'était trop tard pour le changer de toute façon.

« Matthew, tu veux le voir, François, où je le vire ? » L'interpellé laissa échapper un faible « laisse-le » à la limite de l'inaudible, et Alfred se redressa, finit d'attacher son tablier et fit demi-tour. « Je reste pas loin, donc je t'entendrais. » Et il quitta la pièce, quelque peu énervé de voir Matthew donner son feu vert pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas – malgré sa ressemblance avec quelqu'un à qui il préférait ne pas penser.

« Salut, Matthew. » Pas de réponses. Il s'y attendait. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment ça va. » Il soupira. Il s'assit sur le sol à côté du lit, par terre, trouvant trop indiscret l'idée de s'asseoir dessus. Et il resta silencieux. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et parce qu'il pensait ne pas avoir besoin de dire plus. Il avait suffisamment insisté sur le fait que Matthew pouvait tout lui raconter et tout lui demander, et peut-être qu'un soudain, rare et malheureusement sûrement éphémère brin de sagesse lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et ne pas forcer. Que ça viendrait tout doucement. Qu'on ne gagnait pas la confiance de quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt. Surtout pas quand on sortait de nulle part.

« C'est quoi, ta relation avec Francis ? » Un faible murmure qui sortait de la couverture. _François_ sentit son échine se hérisser. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait plus ou moins pensé. « Un cousin… Mais je le connais pas vraiment. Et j'ai pas envie de le connaître. » Un nouveau silence s'installa. Puis se brisa. « J'ai toujours aimé le français… Comme langue. Je la trouve rassurante. » Elle lui rappelait ces années passées au Canada, où il en avait entendu plus d'une fois. Et tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le pays dans lequel il a passé son enfance était rassurant. Ces années de bonheur et d'innocence desquelles il avait du mal à se détacher. Qui semblaient si lointaines… « _Je peux parler français autant de temps que tu le souhaites, Matt-…_ Matthew. » Un maigre sourire plein d'amertume se peignit sur les lèvres du lycéen, qui avait vu l'erreur qu'il avait failli faire. « Oui, sauf ça, c'est rassurant. Tu penses que j'arriverai à m'endormir si tu continues ? » Francis le regarda. Sa tête à peine sortie de la couverture, ses bras serraient un ourson blanc en peluche, ses yeux cernés qui ne regardaient rien, mais qui semblaient secs à en être douloureux restés ouverts trop longtemps. Recroquevillé sur lui même, les pensées sûrement hantées au point de ne plus trouver le sommeil depuis un moment. Et, dieu ce que Francis se détesta à penser ça, mais, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que, c'était vrai, c'était putain de vrai, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il a rêvé pendant tant de temps de pouvoir être là pour ne pas tout foirer de nouveau. Mais il n'avait nul le droit de s'y laissait aller, ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Etant donné quel genre de personne il était.

 _« Comme une pierre que l'on jette, dans l'eau vive d'un ruisseau,_

 _et qui laisse derrière elle des milliers de ronds dans l'eau, »_

Sa voix ne portait plus aussi bien les chansons qu'avant – il n'avait plus chanté depuis des années. Un peu rauque, légèrement mal positionnée, sans le moindre instrument pour cacher ces imperfections. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Dans sa voix il y avait son affection pour la musique et cet amour qu'il aimerait étouffer. Dans sa voix il avait tout son coeur qui avait inondé ses cordes vocales d'un sentiment qu'il détestait aujourd'hui, et qui poussait les notes à être belles et douces, qu'importe le manque d'entraînement.

 _« Comme un manège de lune, avec ses chevaux d'étoiles,_

 _comme un anneau de Saturne, un ballon de carnaval, »_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi celle là lui était venue comme ça. Il n'avait pas cherché, l'air avait traversé son esprit et il l'avait capturé. Les paroles il les connaissait depuis toujours et les connaîtra toute sa vie. Elles s'étaient gravées quelques part en lui.

 _« Comme le chemin de ronde, que font sans cesse les heures,_

 _le voyage autour du monde, d'un tournesol dans sa fleur, »_

Il laissa presque sa tête tomber sur le lit du plus jeune, qui s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même et que Francis ne voyait plus.

 _« Tu fais tourner de ton nom,_

 _tous les moulins de mon coeur. »_

Il avait l'impression d'être assommé par son propre chant. Il respira un grand coup, et ne bougea plus, quelques secondes. Immobilisé dans un mélange de sentiments bien trop vifs pour ce corps fatigué. Se redressant il ne saurait dire combien de temps plus tard, après un silence qui cette fois ci ne fut pas brisé – pour cause, Matthew s'était endormi. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, que Francis essuiera délicatement en évitant de se poser la question de sa raison, préférant sûrement se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de ses yeux trop secs. Il se leva et se retourna vers la sortie de la chambre, découvrant l'ombre de Alfred adossé au cadre de la porte. « Il s'est endormi ? » Il chuchota, l'expression mélangeant le choc et le soulagement. Le français hocha doucement la tête, pas sur d'être capable de parler. L'autre s'avança pour constater de lui-même ce qui lui semblait si peu probable. Son regard s'attendrit doucement, mais il arrêta son sourire consciemment, et ne se baissa pas pour poser un baiser sur le front de son frère comme il en avait l'habitude. Par peur de le réveiller ou par honte qu'on le voit être aussi délicat, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il ressorti ensuite, faisant signe au-dit François de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans la pièce principale, l'invitant silencieusement à s'asseoir, posant une bouteille d'eau un jus d'orange et une de coca sur la table, sous-entendant sûrement qu'il pouvait se servir de ce qu'il voulait. Toutes ces attentions qu'il espérait dissimulées, Francis les voyait comme un nez sur le visage, et elles étaient si claires. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour chercher aussi loin qu'il le fallait pour voir la détresse et la tristesse qui déchaînaient le fond de son regard, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'avait de froid que la volonté de l'être. « Et donc… ? » Il attendait des précisions. Il ne savait pas lesquelles, exactement, mais il ne comprenait pas, l'américain. D'où il sortait, pourquoi il venait, comment il les as trouvé, pourquoi il avait chanté en français, pourquoi une telle chanson, pourquoi Matthew s'était endormi en lâchant encore une larme, pourquoi s'était-il lui aussi senti si mal lui aussi.

« T'es pas au lycée, si ? Comment tu connais mon frère ?

\- On s'est parlé il y a deux jours dans un café.

\- C'est tout ? »

Il n'était même pas quelqu'un d'important. Alfred ne comprenait définitivement pas. Et puis, sa ressemblance et sa proximité avec l'autre français devrait empirer les choses, pourquoi alors semblaient-elles si faciles ?

« Et sinon, comment il va… ? » Le français fut celui qui posa la question. Une question qui était idiote à des kilomètres, mais dont il voulait les détails de la réponse.

« Comme une personne qui se fait publiquement humiliée et dont l'anxiété sociale vient de tripler. » Il cracha ces mots tant l'évidence était là. Personne n'irait bien après une telle chose, et encore moins quelqu'un comme Matthew. Il en voulait un peu à l'invité surprise d'avoir lancé quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais ce dernier semblait insister pour des précisions. S'en suivit un soupir, Alfred baissa les yeux, et raconta – il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être que voir son frère si rassuré en la présence du plus vieux l'encourageait à parler, mais lui n'était pas si bien en sa présence, avait l'impression pas si fausse que Francis lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « Il allait à peu près bien quand il est rentré le jour même. Il était perturbé, il a pas mal pleuré, et vomit encore, mais je pense qu'il avait du mal à se rendre compte. Il a tenté d'échapper aux faits en demandant de ne pas aller au lycée, mais des connards ont réussi à retrouver son adresse et sont venus directement ici. J'étais pas là, c'est Matt' qui a ouvert. Ca lui a fait un coup, depuis il a pas bougé son lit, mais il a pas réussi à dormir, et n'a rien mangé. »

Alfred se sentait pas forcément bien à avoir tout lâché comme ça. Il avait l'impression de se confier, il ne parlait que de Matthew mais ça sous entendait ses difficultés. Il ne se confiait pas, il ne devait pas, et il ne pouvait pas. Tout garder était dangereux mais ça le rendrait un peu plus fort et il avait besoin d'être un peu plus fort. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'en racontant ça il confiait Matthew, aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être impuissant, et, il l'était un peu. Son frère avait réussi à s'endormir en la présence d'un presque inconnu alors qu'avec lui, ça n'avait jamais abouti. L'américain serra les dents.

« C'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? » Le ton soudain un peu agressif, regrettant un peu son récent écart. Sans aucune réponse du français dont le visage l'agaçait de plus en plus, il se leva. « Bon, tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? » Francis le foudroya du regard mais fut bien obligé de quitter l'appartement. Il se leva à son tour, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, lança un « merci de ton accueil » dont il était dur de voir s'il était sincère ou pas, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Laissant Matthew dont le sommeil laissera bientôt place aux sanglots, et Alfred qui se laissera tomber sur sa chaise en tentant de respirer profondément, sans se laisser faillir.


	8. Chapter 8

Il ne toqua pas directement. Devant la porte, il avait entendu une voix se hausser légèrement, et devinait sans mal les tonalités de celle d'Alfred un peu lointaine, sûrement dans la chambre de Matthew. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses mots, l'appartement était mine de rien bien isolé et l'américain ne criait pas vraiment. Francis fronça cependant les sourcils, peu friand à l'idée que Alfred lève la voix sur son frère qui n'était sans aucun doute pas en état de recevoir un sermon, qu'elle qu'en soit la raison. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour toquer, et dans l'absence de réponses, il entra, la porte était ouverte. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre du canadien et son frère en entendant le parquet marquer ses pas se retourna violemment.

« Donc c'est bon, t'es venu une fois il t'a accepté tu rentres comme si c'était chez toi ? Je jure que si tu redescends pas je…

\- Alfred… Laisse le. »

Il serra les dents, leva la main qui hésitait à s'abattre un peu trop fort, et sortit de la pièce avec un pas exprimant la colère qu'il n'avait finalement pas évacuée. Francis ne lui accorda pas plus de son attention, arquant simplement un sourcil avant de détourner son regard vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Il s'avança vers le lit de Matthew qui faisait face au mur, encore, une expression fermée sur le visage, en plus de la tristesse déjà présente. Francis se perdit dans ses pensées encore une fois, et dut fermer les yeux – se couper de la vision du lycéen – pour retrouver sa lucidité. Mais, qu'importe, ça allait mieux, il avait son idéal et ses idées en tête, et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se baissa légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait… ?

\- Que je sorte. Il disait que ça faisait trop longtemps que je bougeais pas du lit, que ça changerait rien et que j'allais pas avancer comme ça.

\- Oh.

\- Tu es de cet avis ?

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas quitter ton lit. »

Mais il était plus ou moins d'accord avec l'autre con qui lui servait de frère. Il ne pouvait pas rester infiniment ici. Francis ne voulait pas le brusquer, après, et il voyait bien à quel point c'était difficile.

« Il n'y a pas un endroit où tu voudrais aller ? » Il sentit Matthew se tendre un peu, peut-être n'aurait-il pas du parler. Mais il soupira, et après un silence trop long – qui fit frissonner le français, il répondit.

« J'ai… Entraînement de hockey, dans une heure.

\- Tu veux que je t'y accompagnes ? »

Matthew se retourna, le regard plein d'hésitations. Ses yeux semblaient moins fatigués que la veille mais l'incertitude et la tristesse ne les quittaient pas. Il toisa Francis quelques temps, semblant se perdre en lui, l'instant se fit un peu plus long. On aurait pu tracer une ligne les reliant de leurs regards. Quelque chose se formait entre eux, ne serait-ce qu'avec cette façon qu'ils avaient de s'observer.

« … D'accord. Reste dehors, je te rejoins. »

Souriant dans un hochement de tête, il fit demi tour, lançant un dernier regard à Matthew qui bougeait enfin, se redressant doucement, une main sur la tempe. Il eu l'assez mauvaise surprise de croiser Alfred dès qu'il eu fermé la porte derrière lui. Il le fixa avec intensité aussi, mais une intensité différente. Il regardait et lisait dans ses pupilles comme dans un livre ouvert – sans encore comprendre comment il le faisait aussi facilement, le recul de l'âge, peut-être – et y décelait la moindre trace d'incertitude si maladroitement recouverte de froideur, et ce fond de colère, peut-être même de jalousie. L'américain détourna très vite les yeux, ces yeux qu'il voulait cacher tant il avait honte de les laisser le dévoiler. Et le plus âgé n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, encore une fois. Loin d'être le saint qui viendrait sauver la maison des jumeaux, lui n'était et ne vivait que pour le plus jeune des deux, et le sort de cet imbécile ne lui importait que dans la mesure où ça pouvait toucher son frère. Et il n'avait pas avalé la manière dont il avait haussé la voix sur ce dernier.

« Tu penses vraiment que –

\- Je t'interdis de me donner la moindre leçon. Tu sors de nulle part et tu crois venir apporter paix et sagesse dans la maison ? Tu crois connaître et apprécier Matt' plus que quiconque ? Tu ne sais rien de nous ou de lui, qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ?

\- Oi, descends de tes grands chevaux. L'important, c'est que Matthew sorte et aille mieux, non ?

\- Et pourquoi il irait mieux avec toi… ? »

Le désespoir sonnait doucement. Alfred avait failli laisser sa voix se briser, et Francis lui lança un regard qui laissa deviner que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Un haut le coeur prit le plus jeune qui s'en alla sans demander son reste. Quelque chose grandissait dans son ventre, une sorte de colère, qui ajoutée à la jalousie donnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine. Il ne comprenait pas, définitivement pas. Matthew et lui étaient très différents, et ils s'étaient souvent disputés, mais, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, et s'aimaient plus que tout ? Ils avaient toujours survécu à deux, juste eux deux. Personne ne les avait aidé, personne n'avait jamais été là pour eux. Depuis l'abandon dissimulé de leurs parents, depuis qu'ils les ont laissé dans cet appartement en disant qu'ils leur enverraient de l'argent pour vivre mais qu'ils « étaient grands, et que papa et maman ont du travail à l'étranger, donc vous allez rester ici quelques temps tous seuls, hm ? Oh, et Alfred, fais bien attention à ton frère. », depuis qu'ils avaient atteint les douze années de vie. Et pourtant, lui, sorti de nulle part, un français mal rasé semblait tout d'un coup être si important ?

Oh, et s'il blessait Matthew. Et s'il blessait Matthew, hein ? Parce que la dernière personne qui avait accordé de l'attention à son frère, elle l'avait détruite. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de s'approcher de son frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'était mieux pour lui. C'était mieux pour eux.

« Al, je sors. » Il releva la tête. Son frère avait son sac de hockey avec la crosse accrochée. Il ne s'était pas levé depuis trois jours, et il semblait peut-être aller un peu mieux. Alfred ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, d'aller un peu mieux. « Ok. » Et la porte d'entrée claqua.

Le trajet jusqu'à la patinoire se fit plutôt silencieusement. Francis demanda à Matthew si ça le dérangeait s'il fumait, et ce dernier répondit un non de politesse qu'il regretta un petit peu.

« Hmm… François ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es d'ici ?

\- De la ville, tu veux dire ? Hm, ouais.

\- C'est drôle.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as toujours l'air d'hésiter un peu pour des questions simples. »

Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas si simples. Le menteur ici présent grimaça légèrement avant de tirer une deuxième cigarette de son paquet.

« ...Dis ?

\- Yep ?

\- La chanson, que tu as chanté, hier… C'est quoi, le titre ?

\- Oh, celle là. « _Les Moulins de mon Coeur_ », de Michel Legrand. Une vieille chanson française. Elle t'a plu ?

\- Beaucoup, oui !

\- Tu veux que je te traduise les paroles ?

\- Hm. Non. Je pense que certaines choses sont encore plus belles quand elles restent quelque peu mystérieuses et inconnues.

\- Oh.

\- Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

\- Non, je trouva ça beau. »

Matthew sourit légèrement, dans son coin, un rictus qui en arracha un au plus âgé ès une demi-heure de marche, ils atteignirent la patinoire, dans laquelle Francis n'avait mit les pieds que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, sûrement pour un rencard qui se voulait romantique. Il avait bien aimé mais n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour le lieu, la glace était un monde qu'il s'amusait à visiter mais auquel il n'appartenait pas. Mais c'était le cas de Matthew, visiblement. Qui poussa la porte du bâtiment, avec doute. Francis le laissa marcher seul quand il comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, l'accompagnant un peu.

« Je monte ces escaliers pour voir depuis les places assises ?

\- Oh, tu compte regarder… ?

\- Pas si tu ne veux pas.

\- Hm… Je – euh… Juste, ne t'attends pas à grand… Chose ? Vraiment, je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas va. Je sais à peine tenir sur des patins c'est pas moi qui vais te juger. »

Il laissa le plus jeune hocher la tête, peu convaincu, et entra dans l'espace où la glace faisait sa loi et où il fut légèrement frappé par le froid. Un frisson dans le dos, il ne monta pas les marches du stade, finalement, préférant rester sur le bord de la patinoire. Ils étaient un peu en avance, les premiers arrivés aussi, seul un homme plutôt âgé que Francis devinait être le coach était à un mètre de lui. Il le salua d'un mouvement de la tête, et l'homme lui lança un regard interrogateur mais n'insista pas plus. Après cinq bonnes minutes, Matthew débarqua sur la glace, avant tout le monde. Il salua le coach d'un mouvement de tête timide, ce dernier marmonna quelque chose comme « t'es en avance, échauffe toi tranquillement » et le lycéen s'exécuta. Le français laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupéfaction il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait aller aussi vite en aussi peu de temps sur la glace. Il avait croisé comme tout le monde de ces personnes qui faisaient des mouvements qui semblaient durs et inimaginables dans ses lointains souvenirs de la patinoire, mais ça lui semblait réel et encore plus impressionnant ainsi. Après cinq tours passés en un temps record, il freina brusquement à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa crosse un endroit vers lequel Francis s'était approché, pour la lui tendre. « Tu m'épates. » Un compliment qui fit balbutier son destinataire qui sourit légèrement. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à se venter ou autre. Mais il était heureux qu'on lui dise pareille chose. Il récupéra la crosse et un palet un peu plus loin, et fit quelques tirs. Francis retourna à sa place initiale, à quelques pas du coach. « Vous êtes ? » Un coach visiblement pas très poli.

« Un ami.

\- De Matthew ?

\- De Matthi- »

Ah, cette habitude avait failli revenir. Comme avant. Il le contrôlait bien, mais, il supportait un peu mal qu'on s'offusque quand il parlait de lui, comme si Matthew devait être invisible de tous. Ca lui donnait envie de le prononcer à la française, de donner l'air qu'il appartenait à son pays, comme s'il lui appartenait un peu aussi. De dire haut et fort que, oui, Matthieu existe, et qu'il est là avec lui.

« De Matthew, oui.

\- Etonnant. »

Il lui donnait envie de le frapper. Il serra le poing, sa colère était redescendue depuis quelques temps, et il avait l'impression de la voir remonter de manière folle. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, mais cet homme l'énervait, sûrement comme tout le monde l'énervera, il s'en rendait doucement compte il n'avait pas perdu son sang froid contre Alfred parce qu'il était Alfred, et qu'il avait cette lueur de tristesse qui montrait qu'il voyait la situation, et que même s'il ne savait pas faire, même s'il ne servait à rien – c'était comme ça que Francis le voyait – il tentait. Mais le monde avait cet œil ignorant ou moqueur, et il avait envie de les crever. Il garda avec difficulté son calme, tenta de rediriger son regard vers les autres hockeyeurs qui arrivaient. Ils saluèrent l'homme de manière plutôt bruyante qui leur répondit par un sourire franc et quelques questions banales prononcées avec un entrain non dissimulé. C'était curieux. Il n'avait pas eu ce même comportement à l'égard de Matthew. Les garçons – arrivés plus ou moins tous en même temps – ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs tours d'échauffement en rigolant et bavardant sans aucune honte. Francis ne les calcula que pour constater à quel point son protégé était à l'écart. Ils l'avaient salué d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire en passant, mais ils formaient un groupe uniforme, et Matthew semblait faire office de vilain petit canard. Le français jeta un regard noir à chacun d'entre eux qui rigolait sur la glace, le coude sur le rebord, la tête appuyée sur sa paume. Il ne vit pas arriver l'un d'eux qui freina de manière presque aussi impressionnante que le canadien, et qui le salua en arrivant.

« Hey, c'est la première fois que tu viens là non ? J't'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

\- Hm. »

Ce jeune homme l'énervait autant que le coach, comme prévu, autant que le monde entier. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'être amical, envers lui comme envers tous les autres. Pas plus amical qu'ils l'étaient avec Matthew.

« Tu viens regarder qui ? Personne m'a fait part d'un invité haha.

\- Matthew.

\- ...Matthew ? Oh sérieux ? »

Francis ferma les yeux. Le temps de virer l'envie d'exploser sa tête sur le rebord de la glace et de soupirer un coup.

« Tu me veux quoi ?

\- Wah, du calme l'ami, j'avais juste envie de faire connaissance.  
\- Ton envie n'est pas partagée. »

Le garçon semblait un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude froide du non joueur. Il le regarda avec hésitation, un peu vexé aussi sûrement, et retourna patiner sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui la silhouette du garçon à lunette qui regardait Francis, encore plus incertain, ne répondant qu'à peine au sourire qu'il lui lança. Le coach, après un regard malveillant à l'intru, appela l'équipe et donna des instructions que Francis écouta sans les comprendre, concentré sur le rapport entre Matthew et son équipe.

Et il avait sûrement raison de s'être inquiété sur le sujet. Parce qu'il regardait Matthew, et il jouait bien. Il ne s'y connaissait rien, mais il jouait bien, aussi bien que les autres. Mais il ne s'intégrait pas. Il n'y avait aucune communication entre lui et les autres garçons. Et forcément, ainsi, il ne se démarquait pas. On ne lui passait pas le palet, il le récupérait parfois quand il osait s'imposer, mais les passes s'annonçaient difficiles et il ne pouvait pas marquer seul. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de liens. Matthew était un étranger qui jouait soudainement dans une équipe. Sauf qu'il était censé être dans cette équipe depuis des années. Et il ne s'était passé qu'à peine dix minutes de ce triste spectacle que le coach siffla de nouveau.

« Williams ! Tu sors, t'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui. On va te remplacer. » Le-dit Matthew Williams se rapprocha de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé, arbitre du match.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser essayer encore un peu plus ? Je –

\- Ecoute, tu sais très bien comment on fait, non ? Ca ne marche pas aujourd'hui, tu joueras une autre fois. »

Francis n'avait pas attendu la fin de la discussion pour s'avancer sur la glace. Manquant de glisser sur ses malheureuses chaussures, il était arrivé au centre de la patinoire pour rejoindre ce beau monde qu'il regardait depuis déjà trop de temps, et sur lesquels il avait envie de cracher.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Il joue aussi bien sur les autres, à ce que je sache ? » Des murmures se propagèrent doucement. Matthew le regarda, ayant peur de ne pas avoir réellement comprit, sentant l'embarras monter. Et le français reprit.

« Vous pouvez virer quelqu'un au bout de dix minutes, comme ça ? C'est pas du foutage de gueule ?

\- Ecoutez, mon job de coach ne concerne que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Et si vous pouviez retourner sur le sol, ça serait sympa merci. »

Son poing allait partir. Il l'avait fermé et levé, et il avait déjà visé la mâchoire de cette immondice. Mais Matthew lui tira la chemise, doucement, pour l'en empêcher. « François… C'est rien. Retournons sur le sol. » Alors il serra très fort les dents et l'écouta. Il fit demi tour, sa colère bouillonnait encore et il serait tombé plus d'une fois si le canadien n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher.

« Ca va aller François ?

\- J'ai failli m'emporter, pardon.  
\- C'est rien… Ne le prend pas autant à coeur, je vais bien.

\- Hm… Tu vas où ?

\- Me changer.

\- Tu ne vas plus jouer de l'entraînement ?

\- Le coach a raison, je suis pas en forme, je ne vais pas servir à grand-chose. Assied toi, je reviens. »

Il avait un sourire désespéré et les yeux tristes au possible, il avait la démarche instable et le coeur si lourd qu'il en avait le dos courbé. Et de l'autre côté, le plus âgé qui l'avait emmené ici en espérant lui remonter le moral avait envie de frapper la première personne venue.

« Fallait s'y attendre, à celle là.

\- Quoi ? »

Le garçon qui lui avait parlé il y a peu de temps. Il n'était plus aussi amical, moins souriant, plus méprisant, ne regardait pas son interlocuteur, mais visiblement se sentait obligé de parler.

« Matthew est le meilleur joueur de l'équipe. En solo, que ce soit en vitesse, en défense, en attaque, vraiment, il est bon partout. Mais ça, c'est en solo. Il s'intègre pas dans l'équipe, donc il peut être un énorme avantage comme un énorme inconvénient. Aujourd'hui, il était mauvais, même niveau qu'un autre joueur, donc on l'a renvoyé sur le banc.

\- Tyler, tu rentres ! » cria le coach, avant que Francis ne puisse répondre. C'était dégueulasse, comme fonctionnement. Immonde. N'auraient-ils pas dû l'intégrer, au lieu de se comporter comme ça ? Au lieu de changer d'avis à chaque match, avant de se servir de lui de temps en temps quand il était utile ? C'était ignoble. Pouvait-il encore retourner sur la glace pour le frapper, celui qui se prétendait coach ? Visiblement pas. Matthew était revenu. « Désolé de t'avoir montré un spectacle aussi… Pathétique. Et de t'avoir fait marcher pour rien. » Francis le foudroya gentiment du regard.

« Je veux pas de tes excuses. C'est les leurs que j'exige. Pourquoi tu continue ici s'ils te traitent comme ça ?

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants, je… suis juste pas doué socialement. C'est comme ça partout, ça sert à rien de changer de club, c'est comme en cours, je sais tout simplement pas être avec les autres. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter le hockey, j'aime vraiment ce sport, vraiment. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi, mais je me sens bien en patinant, et je – »

Il se coupa lui même en se rendant compte qu'il parlait beaucoup trop. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, détourna le regard du visage de celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de François, pour y retourner quand cet homme posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui faisant un discret signe de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hey. On va à la session tout public, après ? Tu ne pourras pas jouer au hockey, mais tu patineras, au moins. On patinera ensemble, même, si tu veux. »


End file.
